Stolen Fate
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Nimueh lost everything the day the Queen of Camelot died. She will have her revenge. What better way than taking Uther Pendragon's precious son and forging him into a tool, a weapon of her choice to unleash when the time is right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners. I'm just playing with the characters for fun, no profit is being made.

Time for another story. It's an AU this time, so I hope you like! Please remember to let me know, reviews make it all worth while!

* * *

The wind howled outside and an answering shriek whistled through the cottage. Nimueh shivered, pulling a shawl around herself and sighing as a wail also began. As she waved her hand, a stream of magic escaped her and her eyes flashed in the darkness, strange words rolling from her tongue. Candles were lit and her power persuaded the wood in the walls to expand just enough to stop the wind forcing through the cracks. The temperate instantly rose, but the wails did not quieten.

Trying not to stub her toe on the unfamiliar stairs, the sorceress moved quickly through the rundown house. She knew her magic would fix it up in no time, but she hadn't dared venture outside yet. If the king's men got so much of a glimpse of her, it would all be for nothing. She would have to patch things up the best she could from the inside for now and hope her magic wasn't too obvious.

There was only one room on the upper floor that had a full ceiling. Nimueh wasn't the type to put her own comfort to one side but she had no choice. It didn't matter she would prefer to be warm and dry, used to living in luxury. Again, it would all be for nothing if the infant caught a chill. Even her magic wouldn't be enough to save him if he sickened and as of yet, Nimueh had no idea who she could turn to. Mothers in the nearby villages must have remedies for their own little ones. But Nimueh was not a mother and she knew it was obvious by the way her lip curled as she picked up the crying infant.

Arthur didn't quieten even when being held. He was hungry again. Suppressing a groan and wondering if this had been a good idea after all, Nimueh took him downstairs. She didn't have many supplies left. Only a meal or two for her and not even that much for the child if he carried on the way he was going. They would have arrived much earlier in the day if she hadn't needed to stop and tend to him to avoid drawing the attention of any soldier passing. Or any commoner for that matter, for no woman would be carrying and subsequently ignoring a crying baby. The last thing Nimueh wanted was for suspicion to be aroused and word to reach the king.

"Stop it," she said firmly. She settled him in the crook of her arm and picked up her canteen. There was very little milk left and Nimueh knew magic did not stretch for food. She hoped it was enough to last the night. She couldn't leave him here, but she didn't dare venture out in the dark with an infant. But as she started dribbling it slowly into his mouth, Arthur finally stopped crying and began drinking greedily.

 _Just like his father_ , the witch thought bitterly. Tension shot through her body when she considered whose son she was holding. But Arthur sensed the shift in emotions and stared crying again. Taking a deep breath, Nimueh forced herself to relax, not letting the breath out again until Arthur was feeding once more. This was going to be harder than she thought.

But almost before he had finished drinking, Arthur was falling asleep again. Putting the canteen down, Nimueh stared at him for a long while. She didn't know how she felt. Killing him would be easier; she could have her revenge on Uther and not have to deal with a young baby in return. But keeping him alive, fashioning him into her tool until she could unleash him on his father… That was a different type of revenge altogether. The prophecies of old stayed her hand, making her curious as to whether this boy could indeed be the Once and Future King. She would have said no child of Uther Pendragon had that much potential. But she understood more than most how Arthur had come into the world and knew not to judge too quickly.

She didn't return him to the upstairs room. It was warmer down here and there was just enough flammable material around for a fireball to fly from her hand into the grate and ignite. All she had made his previous bed from was her old cloak. She was wearing a warmer one and pulling it around her body created more warmth for the child. Settling against the wall – there was no chairs as of yet – Nimueh started to think about how she was going to handle this.

The cottage was empty and judging by the state of it, had been for some time. No one was about to turf her out and for the most part, it was inhabitable. She had some money and knew her magic would be enough to ensure they would want for nothing – apart from food. First thing in the morning, she would set off to the nearest village. The sooner she established her presence, the better. She would just need a story – a woman alone with a child this young would bring some questions about why she was travelling.

If she was going to raise Arthur here, she would have to make sure they had enough nourishment. He was to be her tool and therefore would be no good to her too skinny to hold his own. She had to turn him into a warrior and for that she needed food. Maybe she could hire someone for a few days to teach her what she would need to know. Magic might not create food, but it could be used to help encourage crop growth. There would be no draughts or famine for her.

Leaning her head back on the wall, Nimueh felt her eyes fall shut. It had been a long few days. The escape from the castle had been easier than she imagined, but she hadn't expected the guards to be so insistent on their pursuit. She didn't blame them; they had only just had their future secured by an heir, they weren't about to lose him again without a fight. Although Nimueh had magic at her disposal, Arthur's tender age meant she couldn't use a transportation spell.

As it caught up on her, Nimueh fell asleep, the baby tucked neatly into her chest. She slept long and deep, not having realised how late it had grown while she contemplated their future. Dawn was forcing its way through the cracks in the wall and Arthur was crying again. She warmed the last dregs of milk over the fire, checking the temperature (he had flatly refused to take it cold during their flight from the kingdom) and feeding it to him before his cries grew in volume. Once she had done everything necessary to make him comfortable, Nimueh took off her cloak and once again placed him in it.

Fetching the one from upstairs, she emptied the basket of food and made a nest inside of it before placing Arthur in it. Blue eyes blinked up at her for a long moment before he seemed to approve of his new bed and made Nimueh's life easy by falling asleep again. Once she knew he would be secure in there, Nimueh used magic to sweep the floor before hooking the basket over her arm and leaving. She hoped this would be their new home. But she didn't want to make it obvious she had been there in case soldiers came to call while she was out.

Checking the area was clear, she walked swiftly in the direction of smoke. Dawn had properly broken and the early morning sun lit her path. She would have taken enjoyment in the stroll once. Back when she had been a lady of the court, close friend and confidant to both the king and queen. But now she was a sorceress, her power putting her on the wrong side of the law. She had to be one of the most hunted people in Camelot right now and trivial matters such as the warmth of the sun didn't matter. Luckily, the warmth kept Arthur asleep. If he cried without being hungry, she wouldn't know how to comfort him.

It took her a short hour to make it to the village. It was bustling with life by the time she arrived and many people stopped to stare as she walked in. But she held her head high and used Arthur to deflect the stares. If she had gone alone, she might have been turned away. With a look of desperation on her face and a young baby in her arms, she was fine. Wives scolded their husbands for staring, pretending they hadn't been doing the same. Two moved towards her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The woman only just kept the accusing note out of her voice, but Nimueh shook her head.

"Bandits killed my husband. I had to flee. I stumbled upon the cottage last night…" There was no point in lying. They would know where she was living soon enough and if she needed help with Arthur, they had to know where to find her. "But it's run down. I have no one to help me… I wouldn't stoop to begging but the little one…"

Nimueh jostled the basket just enough to make Arthur whine in his sleep and knew she had the women in the palm of her hand. Before another hour had passed, two men had already been dispatched to examine the roof and prepare to fix it. She had food being pressed on her, but after spinning a tale about managing to hide their gold in the baby's basket, she was able to pay. Nimueh had her pride and she didn't want this village thinking she would be a drain on resources and would be better driven away.

But when mid-morning came, Arthur woke up. And he was hungry. Exhausted, Nimueh set the basket on the floor and sat on a low wall, using her foot to rock it a little.

"He's hungry," a voice announced. Nimueh glanced around to see a pregnant woman watching her closely, her hand resting on her stomach. She was only just showing, obviously still in the early stages. Nimueh nodded.

"I know. But I have nothing to give him."

"Stay there." The woman waddled back into her house and returned faster than Nimueh thought was possible given her state. She had a small bucket in one hand and a piece of cloth in the other. She twisted the cloth into a nozzle and Nimueh caught a glimpse of milk as she poured it through. Taking it, Nimueh held it over Arthur's mouth and watched in amazement as the milk dripped through at a much easier rate than her canteen had.

"Thank you." She meant it. She had forgotten that mothers out here raised their own children rather than passing them onto wet-nurses. The woman smiled.

"Old Morton down the road raises goats. You might be able to buy one off him. He will drive a hard price but he has a soft spot for the little ones. Saved half the children of this village with his milk over the years. He'll help you."

"Thank you," Nimueh repeated. She paused, not knowing the woman's name.

"Hunith. And don't thank me. That little one needs food if he is to survive." There was a tight line to her lips. Nimueh wondered if she was thinking about the welfare of her own unborn child and whether the baby would be strong enough to survive. Nimueh managed a small smile of her own as Hunith turned and walked back towards her house. Nimueh couldn't help but note the condition of the cottage and draw her own conclusions. This woman had no man in her life either. And unlike Nimueh, she couldn't spin a tale about the absence of the father to her unborn child, not if she had lived here the entire time.

Yet despite the fact she must have been on the receiving end of the stares from the woman, she had still helped. Glancing down at the content Arthur, Nimueh sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

MMM

"Run off like that again and you won't have any meals for a week." The threat left Nimueh's lips before she could stop it. She was exhausted and Arthur was not helping. Even now, the five year old was looking up at her with wide blue eyes, trying to keep the tears of pain away from where she was gripping his arm tightly. Nimueh let go. She had reacted on instinct, grabbing the boy and yanking him closer when he had come into reach.

She knew she was being harsh. It wasn't often she let Arthur out of the house as it was. The cottage was their home now and there was no sign of the run-down shack it had been when they had arrived. But soldiers still patrolled the edge of the forest and Arthur was such an inquisitive child that Nimueh knew he would try and talk to them. She kept him in, forcing him to learn to read and write practically as soon as he had been able to talk. She needed to train him, to make sure he was unstoppable. She would let him out when he was older, when he could defend himself.

Continuing to move towards the village, she wondered not for the first time if she was right bringing the boy with her. She usually locked him in his room, using magic to keep him in place. Leaving him with his lessons, she would fetch what they needed. But Arthur had been whining about headaches the last few days and Nimueh had relented, knowing a good walk would do him good. But he was restless, constantly darting out of her sight to explore whatever had caught his young imagination.

She didn't hold his hand; she gripped his wrist. She didn't love the boy. But she couldn't deny she cared for him in her own way. She had raised him this far, after all. Arthur didn't know anyone else. Nimueh had driven it into his head that he couldn't trust anyone else. But Arthur trotted obediently at her side this time, no doubt too worried about the threat to risk running off again. His appetite was one of the few things that hadn't changed about him since he was a baby. He drew closer as the sounds of people reached his ears and Nimueh shifted her grip to a more comforting one. She could pass off him being shy. Trying to explain that she had made him terrified of strangers would be harder.

"Remember: talk to no one and stay by my side. This won't take long."

When she had first run, Nimueh hadn't planned on contact with people. But having a growing boy meant she had no choice. Her magic could provide for them, but it would raise questions. The people knew she was there and would wonder how she was clothing him. Nimueh didn't want them knowing she was a sorceress. The speed Arthur was growing meant she was forced to make the journey more frequently than she wanted.

Arthur pressed against her legs as they walked into the village. Nimueh didn't care for these people, but she knew how to smile and call out greetings to the ones she was on more familiar terms with. She was playing the long game. She had to be patient. Several came over when they saw she had Arthur with her, but he hid behind her skirts and refused to come out. Murmuring apologies, Nimueh pushed through the people until she found somewhere she could buy some clothes. She didn't like the man, he always leered at her when she entered and she didn't want Arthur exposed to him.

"Stay here," she said firmly. Letting go of his hand, she sat him on a low wall. Making sure no one was looking, she allowed her magic to rise within her. Nothing happened other than her eyes turning gold, but it was enough for Arthur to nod frantically. She needed him to love magic if he was going to overthrow his father. But so far, Arthur related her magic to being punished and he wouldn't go against it. When he was older, he would understand. When he stopped trying to do the opposite of everything she told him, she wouldn't have to use magic like that and he would know she was keeping him safe.

Giving him one last warning look, Nimueh disappeared into the man's hut and Arthur swung his legs, bored. He sat on his hands so he didn't get tempted. He didn't mean to be bad the whole time but he couldn't help himself. His lessons were boring, he wanted to play outside. For a few moments, he occupied himself by bouncing his heels off the wall and watching the sights around him. But it wasn't enough to keep him interested and Arthur bit his lip. Looking around to check Nimueh wasn't about to reappear, he slid off the wall and took a few steps away. He wouldn't go far and would be back before she was returned. He was good at recognising her footsteps.

His hands gripping the bottom of his shirt nervously, Arthur edged away. He wouldn't go near the people, but he could see a couple of pigs in a nearby garden and he wanted a closer look. Keeping close to the huts so he wasn't seen, he moved towards them.

But he never got that far. As he passed a house, he saw a small child playing in the front garden. The boy had shocking black hair and an infectious giggle as he picked flowers. Arthur stopped, staring. He was a little smaller than Arthur, but Arthur had never seen another child before, not one close to his age. It was fascinating watching him.

Whether he would have approached on his own or not, Arthur never found out. Some older boys shoved past him. One looked as if he was going to say something, but another hissed in his ear and they left Arthur alone. Arthur frowned. Were they scared of Nimueh as well? Is that why they wouldn't talk to him? Arthur would like to talk to someone… He wasn't as afraid of strangers as he had led Nimueh to believe. He couldn't be; he didn't know any. How could he be afraid of something he didn't know? He trailed the older boys, only to stop when he reached the fence of the boy's house. The older ones had walked right in and as Arthur watched, they slapped the child's hand until he dropped the flowers.

An indignant and angry expression crossed the child's face as he stared at them. Arthur gaped as he recognised the faint shimmer of gold in his eyes. He had magic just like Nimueh! But magic was only used for punishments and Arthur didn't want this child to do that. It wasn't nice and often left Arthur sore. He ran into the garden, planting himself between the older children and the younger one.

"Go 'way," he said boldly. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at them. "That was mean and I'm telling. Go 'way."

"It's him, isn't it?" One of the boys muttered, just loud enough for Arthur to hear. "The witch's brat."

Another nodded in confirmation and Arthur watched in amazement as they turned and ran. He didn't understand what had just happened, but he did know the situation had been resolved and he didn't have to worry about the child using magic now. He turned, only to see the boy watching him uncertainly. He looked as if he thought Arthur was about to make fun of him as well. Biting his lip and not knowing what to do, Arthur thought for a moment. Then he bent down and picked up the flowers the boy had dropped, pressing them back into his hand.

The child stared at them in awe, then back at Arthur. Then – before Arthur could say anything – he had thrown his arms around him and hugged him.

"Than' you!" The boy pulled back and beamed up at him. Arthur froze for a moment before smiling back. The pair of them sat down on the ground and Arthur was unable to resist running his fingers through the dirt. He hated being clean all the time and feeling reckless, he smudged some of the dirt into his cheeks. The boy laughed again.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked, realising he didn't know.

"Merlin," the boy said, patting the dirt into a mound.

"I'm Arthur."

After that, they didn't need words as they constructed a mud-pile that other children would be jealous of. It looked like it was going to topple at one point, but before Arthur could think about rescuing it, Merlin's eyes flashed again and it steadied. Arthur stared. Merlin had used magic. But not to tell him off or drag him to his room.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, bewildered. He had seen Nimueh use magic for other things, but only when she didn't know he was watching. Before Merlin could respond – although Arthur could see how his eyes had gone wide with fear – an angry voice yelled his name. Arthur gulped but before he could stand, Nimueh had grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him up.

"I told you to stay still and you disobeyed me. This is the last time you come to the village with me…"

"He my friend! He has to come and play!" Merlin yelled, also jumping to his feet. His loud voice brought his mother hurrying out and Nimueh stared. She rarely saw Hunith when she came to the village but there was no denying this was the same woman.

"Merlin! What's all this shouting about?" She bent down to her child, lifting him onto her hip before glancing at Nimueh. Then she did a double-take as she looked at Arthur.

"Well you've certainly grown since I saw you last," she murmured. Nimueh felt Arthur pressing back at her again, unsure now adults were presence.

"Forgive us for disturbing you," Nimueh said icily, turning and pulling Arthur around with her. As she made to leave the garden, the gate slammed shut.

"Merlin!" The scolding voice made her turn and to Nimueh's astonishment, she could feel the boy's magic. He was powerful, even though he couldn't be older than four.

"I want him to stay," Merlin whined, burying his face in his mother's shoulder.

"What have I told you about using magic to get what you want?"

"But…"

"Merlin." There was a firm note to Hunith's voice and Merlin wrapped her arms around her neck. Nimueh saw the fear in Hunith's eyes and knew what she was worried about.

"It is not my secret to tell," she said. Even outside of Camelot, having magic was dangerous. But then something nudged the back of her mind. She had taken Arthur because of the prophecy – his potential future had saved his life. But he wasn't the only one the prophecy was about. There was another, one destined to be the most powerful warlock to walk the earth. Only with his help would Arthur become king. Nimueh looked between Arthur and Merlin.

Could it be that her troublesome ward had managed to find his destiny on his own?

"Well, I have a few things still to get, if you want to stay and play..?" Arthur stared up at her as if he couldn't believe his ears. Nimueh managed a tight smile and just hoped Arthur didn't start talking about their home life. It would be obvious Nimueh didn't care for him like a mother should.

But she was curious. An hour of play might just be enough for her to sense whether the bond being forged was one of innocent friendship or something much deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Hope you like this next bit._

* * *

Arthur never knew the reason why he was allowed to stay and play. He didn't know about his destiny, didn't know that Nimueh was watching to see what sort of bond was formed. All he knew was that Merlin became his friend that day and three years later, nothing had changed. At least, not between the two of them. Only now every time Nimueh went to the village, he was allowed to go as well as long as he stayed with Merlin and didn't talk to strangers. Arthur did as he was told. He had no interest in talking to adults when there was a whole world to explore with Merlin.

The younger boy listened to every word he said. Arthur knew there were times he was leading them both into trouble – such as seeing if they could jump the stream – but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to explore so many places and if Merlin was dragged along with him, then he wasn't disobeying Nimueh. She still scared him, even though he was eight years old now and refused to admit to being scared of anything. But she always knew when he was up to mischief and her magic could deliver stinging slaps if he misbehaved. More often than not, she would just lock him in his room though. It felt like a prison and Arthur hated it. Of course, that was precisely why she did it.

In a way, she had no choice. He didn't fear her magic now, not the way he had done when he had been a small child. It would have been impossible to stay fearful once he had started playing with Merlin. The younger boy used magic so instinctively that Arthur knew he didn't realise he was doing it. Arthur knew it worried his mother, but Hunith didn't seem to lash out the way Nimueh did.

"Come on, Merlin!" His high voice carried as he ran. They were similar heights despite Merlin being a year younger. Arthur was not happy his friend was going to be taller than him. But while it meant Merlin had longer legs, Arthur was still faster. Nimueh encouraged him to run and while Arthur didn't know why, he wasn't going to resist the urge to play outside. Merlin was scrambling to catch up with him and Arthur stopped when he crested a small hill. It was just on the outskirts of the village, but they had told Hunith where they were going and she had granted permission as long as they didn't go further and they brought home some berries for dinner.

Merlin came to a panting stop next to him, a basket swinging wildly from his hand.

"That wasn't fair, I had to carry this."

"It's your basket. Why shouldn't you carry it?" Merlin glared at him and Arthur shrugged. He didn't know what he had said wrong. But he punched the boy lightly on the shoulder and although Merlin's glare deepened, a playful spark had entered his eyes and Arthur knew he wasn't truly angry.

"What are we even doing here?"

"Look how far you can see," Arthur responded happily. He had made it out to be some big adventure when he was telling Hunith where he wanted to go. It would have been the only way to get Merlin as excited as him and he knew from experience Hunith couldn't resist both of them excited about something. He sat on the ground and cupped his chin with his hand. The only thing Arthur wanted to do was to look around him.

"That's it? Your grand adventure is to stare at the forest?" Merlin sat down beside him and stared at Arthur as if he had gone mad. Arthur shrugged, colouring slightly.

"You know she doesn't let me."

Arthur knew there was something strange about his life. Nimueh wasn't his mother. She had made that very clear when he had once asked. He had no family. She looked after him. But she didn't love him. Arthur knew that from comparing his home to Merlin's. Everything he did have to have a purpose and sometimes Arthur caught Nimueh looking at him with a strange expression on her face. At only eight, he didn't understand. But he knew something wasn't right.

Merlin's face softened. Arthur didn't talk about his home. He didn't like too, not when it meant drawing attention to the things Merlin had that he didn't. But things had slipped out during their three years of friendship and Merlin knew enough to know Arthur wasn't allowed out very much. And when he was, he had to stay close to the cottage.

"Look at that big tree over there? Do you think bandits hide in it?"

Arthur smiled as Merlin let their destination go and pointed to a large oak on the edge of the forest. They often made up adventures about bandits, knights and soldiers; acting out pretend battles that normally resulted in them both breathless with laughter.

"Do you think anyone else lives in there?" Arthur mused. He wriggled around until he was lying on his stomach, staring at the tree line.

"Who would want to live there?" As he usually did, Merlin copied his position.

"I would. I wouldn't have a room to be sent to. I could just hide in the trees and eat nuts like the squirrels."

"It would be cold."

"Not if you made it warm with magic."

"Who said I was coming?"

"Well, you wouldn't want me going on my own, would you?" Arthur glanced around at Merlin, who stared back at him before rolling his eyes and giving Arthur a shove.

"You wouldn't last a day without me in there," Merlin said.

"You wouldn't last a minute without tripping over your own feet," Arthur retorted. What he said was true though – and they both knew it. Merlin's magic reacted to him. When Arthur tripped or missed a step, the magic would steady him. It wasn't Merlin – he couldn't react that quickly. It was as if the magic was in tune to him and Arthur knew it kept him safe.

Merlin didn't respond verbally but poked his tongue out. Arthur rolled his eyes with all the authority an eight year old could muster and the two of them went back to watching the forest. Gradually, they began talking again: adventures they could have in those forests once they were old enough to go in. Arthur didn't want to voice his fear that Nimueh would never let him explore but Merlin seemed to sense his worry.

"She can't say no," Merlin said. "You're right. My magic does look after you." He beamed at Arthur so brightly that Arthur felt perhaps he could be right. It warmed something inside of him but he didn't want Merlin knowing that.

"Did you say I was right?" he teased. Merlin never admitted that. Especially considering Arthur was usually wrong. For example, he had been adamant that he was right when they tried to cut through a field of angry cows, convinced it would be a short cut home. The only thing that helped them that day was finding out how fast they could run.

Merlin didn't answer. This time, it wasn't because he had a gesture that could say it for him. He wasn't even looking at Arthur. His eyes were fixed on the tree line, but there was no laughter in his eyes now. Arthur twisted quickly to follow his gaze and felt his own heart thud uncomfortably hard. Someone was there. They could see the outline of a horse with a man astride it. Even as they watched, the horse started moving towards them. Arthur felt uneasy. Nimueh had always warned him about strangers. He scrambled backwards, grabbing Merlin's arm to pull him with him.

"We should go," he muttered uncertainly.

"Why? It's just one man." Merlin moved even as he argued, seeming to sense how on edge Arthur was feeling. As they made it to their feet, Arthur looked around. The horse had begun to move towards them at a steady pace and Arthur knew they would never beat it back to the village. As the figure came closer, Arthur could just about make out his red cloak and knew this was bad. Nimueh had warned him against strangers as a whole. But she had given him nightmares over what would happen if knights or soldiers arrived at the small village. When Arthur didn't seem concerned, her threats had changed. If they came, they would take Merlin away.

"Run!" Arthur yelled, grabbing Merlin's wrist and racing off. Merlin stumbled and Arthur was forced to slow down while the younger boy regained his footing. He made the mistake of looking around again. Their movement had spurred on the mystery rider; he was now heading towards them at a gallop. Arthur glanced around, wondering if they would be able to hide. But there was nowhere to go. Then Merlin touched his wrist.

"It's going to be alright," he said. His voice was quiet but confident for a skinny seven year old. Arthur took a deep breath and nodded. They weren't helpless out here. Arthur could run fast and Merlin had magic. Besides, they had told Hunith where they were going so Arthur knew that would make everything alright again. The boys locked eyes and Merlin nodded. This time, Arthur wasn't quite as fast but they made a steady pace and were halfway back before the cantering of the horse's hooves overtook them. Suddenly, the rider was looming in front of them and Arthur felt Merlin press in closer to him. Despite his words, Arthur was acutely aware that they were two small boys out on their own. His eyes were locked on the stranger's sword hanging at his belt.

"Hello." The man's voice was friendly and he didn't look dangerous. Still, Arthur stayed quiet.

"Hello," Merlin mumbled. Arthur jabbed him with his elbow.

"I'm looking for someone," the stranger continued. "A woman. Perhaps two explorers like yourselves can help me."

Arthur wasn't fooled. The man was being nice to them because he didn't want people to know he was here. It was easier to trick two children than it was adults. But Arthur had been raised to fear anything and everything and he wasn't going to be taken in. He remained silent and this time, Merlin followed his lead. Arthur could feel him trembling behind him and he took Merlin's wrist, giving it a squeeze to remind him to stay calm.

"A woman in a red dress. Long black hair. She can use magic."

Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin looked back at him. There was only one person the man could be describing. But Arthur knew Nimueh didn't have any friends, no matter what she pretended to the villages. No stranger in a red cloak was going to be her friend. Arthur's head jerked ever so slightly and Merlin nodded.

They ran. Arthur went to the left and Merlin to the right around the horse, both running for the village as fast as they could. Arthur ignored the tut the man let out as they sprinted, but he didn't stop. At least, not until he heard Merlin's scream.

Arthur turned quickly, almost falling over his own feet as he did so. The man had bent down and was gripping onto Merlin's arm. He opened his mouth to say something but Arthur charged.

"Let him go!" He shouted, running straight at them. He barrelled into Merlin and the force was enough to throw them both backwards and out of the man's reach. Arthur jumped straight up again. Checking his friend wasn't hurt, he helped Merlin to his feet. They regarded the stranger warily.

"If you help me find her, she won't be able to hurt anyone again."

"She doesn't hurt anyone now," Arthur said before he could stop himself. His eyes went wide as he realised he had given away he knew who the man was talking about. The man's eyes narrowed and Arthur heard Merlin suck in a sharp breath. The horse took a step closer and Arthur tried to back up, only to stand on Merlin's foot by accident when the younger boy didn't move.

"How old are you, boy?" The man said. Arthur didn't answer immediately. He was too busy watching the man's posture. He had stiffened as soon as Arthur had let slip they knew Nimueh and his hand had come to rest on his sword. He wasn't watching them but surveying the area as if he expected Nimueh to suddenly appear.

Arthur jutted out his chin defiantly. "Eight. You don't scare me!"

It was a lie. His heart was thudding fast. Panic gripped him as the man stared at him, a look of astonishment on his face. He moved closer again, reaching down and taking Arthur's chin. Arthur tried to pull away but the grip was too strong. He glared.

"Could it be-," the man murmured. Arthur had no idea what he was talking about, nor did he want to find out. He yanked back as hard as he could, wincing as the man's nails scratched his face. Merlin was ready this time and the two of them ran for it. Arthur didn't know what was going on, but he knew Nimueh had been right about strangers. They were bad indeed!

Only they once again didn't make it very far. The man gave a shout and before Arthur had gone more than a few paces, a hand grabbed the back of his collar. He yelled and struggled, but the man lifted him straight off the ground and forced him sideways over the saddle in front of him. Arthur's legs kicked, but he couldn't reach anything.

"Let me down!" He screamed, thrashing for all he was worth. The man gripped the back of his neck, holding him still. Then – to Arthur's horror – he touched his heels to the horse, wheeling it around and shooting for the trees. Arthur had never been on a horse before and the height and the speed scared him. He stopped struggling, terrified he was going to fall and focused on breathing. He chose to ignore the tears running down his face.

"Stop!" Merlin's voice cried after them. Arthur knew he was never going to be able to catch up though. They were going too fast.

"I said: _STOP_!"

Arthur shivered. A wave of power washed over them. Merlin hadn't sounded like himself. He hadn't even sounded like a child, but something magical and strong. The horse reared at the power and the man was thrown with a yell. Not wasting any time, Arthur slithered down and pelted back to Merlin. It seemed a long way away and he was gasping for breath by the time he reached his friend.

"Merlin?" He reached out tentatively. Merlin turned towards him and Arthur gasped. Merlin's face was pale and there was a trickle of blood running from his nose. Arthur didn't know a lot about magic, but he did know that Merlin had just used too much.

"Arthur? I don't feel so good." Merlin had barely finished speaking before he slumped. Arthur awkwardly caught him and stared down at him. Merlin's eyes were closed.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Even shaking him didn't get a response and Arthur was scared. Not knowing what to do, he hooked his hands under Merlin's shoulders and began pulling him back towards the village. He didn't know where the man was nor did he particularly care right now. He knew he had to find Hunith and Nimueh and get them to help Merlin.

He hadn't gone far before Merlin's dead weight caused him to fall. As soon as he hit the ground, a shadow loomed over him and Arthur looked up. The man was holding one arm against his chest and there were leaves stuck in his hair. But there was a look of fury on his face and Arthur knew there would be no playing nice now. Arthur tried to scramble back, making sure he took Merlin with him.

"Please," he said. His voice was little more than a sob. He was scared and confused. For the first time in his life, he wanted Nimueh and her magic.

"I won't hurt you. I just need to know your name…"

Arthur shook his head, pinching his lips shut. The man sighed and stretched towards him with his good arm.

"Arthur!" A voice yelled, fury lacing it. Arthur sighed in relief. She had come. Nimueh had come for him. But the man gaped, staring at him again.

"It is. Oh my god. I've found you."

But the man's fingers never clasped around Arthur's arm. They never even touched him before he was blasted back. He hit the ground hard and tried to rise. Arthur's hair ruffled as another blast of power raced over his head and the man was forced back down again. Arthur turned to see Nimueh striding towards him, her hand outstretched and the gold only just fading from her eyes.

"What have I told you about running off?"

"Merlin," Arthur said quietly, pulling his friend closer. "Merlin's hurt."

Nimueh crouched down beside them, her fingers touching Merlin's neck. She looked graver than Arthur had ever seen her.

"What happened?"

"He used too much magic," Arthur said. His voice was trembling. "He saved me. I don't understand…." He looked around at the man. He was lying as still as Merlin and his eyes were also shut. "Why did he want to know my name? Why does he care who I am?"

He could feel tears sliding down his face still. He didn't want to be brave anymore, he just wanted to be back in Hunith's house and for the woman to tell him everything was going to be alright. Nimueh sighed and she placed a hand gently on his head. It was so uncharacteristically kind that Arthur found himself crying harder now he was beginning to overcome his fright.

"It's alright. He's going to be alright."

Arthur nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He glanced back at the man but found himself quickly looking away again. Part of him wanted to ask who he was, why he seemed to be looking for them, why he was after Nimueh… But the more dominant part just wanted to get back to Hunith. Nimueh followed his eye-line.

"I'll deal with him later. Come."

She stood, awkwardly picking up Merlin. She didn't seem to know how to hold him and when she settled him against her chest, Arthur could see she looked strained. Not because Merlin was heavy – he was scrawny even with the amount of times Arthur forced him to eat more. But because she wasn't used to being so gentle with a child. Arthur took hold of her dress – red, like the man had said – and kept close to her as they moved swiftly towards the village. Now and again he had to run to keep up with her but neither of them said anything. Nimueh ignored the stares of the other villagers as she carried Merlin through and didn't stop until she had entered Hunith's house.

"What happened?" The mother demanded. She gently but firmly moved Arthur out of the way and rested a hand on her son's forehead. "Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me?"

"He's unconscious," Nimueh said sharply. "He used too much magic."

Hunith paled. Arthur slipped forward and took her hand. She gave him a tight smile and Arthur leant against her side as she stroked his hair gently.

"Can you help him?"

Nimueh nodded. She perched on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on Merlin's forehead. Unlike when Hunith had done it, there wasn't any tenderness in her gesture. She meant business. Arthur kept close to Hunith as Nimueh's eyes once again turned gold. He didn't know what was happening, but he could guess by the way colour began to trickle back into Merlin's face. Nimueh was using her own magic to fuel Merlin's, to bring him back from the brink he had thrown himself too close to. It only took a few moments, but it felt like a lifetime to Arthur until Merlin's eyes opened.

"Mother?" He muttered, looking straight past Nimueh. Hunith surged forward, pulling him into her.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered. "I didn't mean to use so much. But the bad man was going to take Arthur away and I couldn't let him."

"Hush, sweetheart." Hunith moved around and pulled Merlin onto her lap so she could look at both boys. "I think you two need to explain exactly what has happened here."

Arthur glanced at Merlin. His friend was still pale and his head was leaning on his mother's shoulder as if he didn't have the strength to hold it up. Guilt shot through him. For some reason, this man had been after him and Nimueh. Merlin had tried to save him and because of Arthur, he had been hurt in the process. His eyes found the floor as Arthur started to speak in a hesitant voice. He slowly grew in confidence as he told them about the man and how they had tried to run. But when he got to the part where Merlin had collapsed, his voice wavered and cracked.

"It's dealt with," Nimueh said. "The man can't come for the boys again."

Arthur bit his lip as he slowly looked up at her, remembering how still the man had been. Hunith frowned.

"How did you know where they were?"

"I felt the boy's magic," Nimueh said. "He's strength is greater than even I foresaw. I felt the power escaping him because he wasn't controlled."

"That's not my fault," Merlin pouted. Hunith stroked his hair gently but Arthur could see that she was smiling at her son's words. Merlin was one of the few people Nimueh didn't seem to intimidate although Arthur had no idea how he managed it.

"You need to learn control."

"I am controlled!"

"And what if you react on instinct again? I might not be there to draw your magic back next time." Nimeuh's voice was sharp and Merlin sat up straighter so that he could glare at her. Arthur chewed his lip, realising that something was going on.

"Can you help him?" Hunith repeated her earlier question, stopping Merlin from saying anything. Nimueh nodded.

"I will teach him. Send him to the cottage every morning. I will teach him control."

Arthur grinned. He couldn't help it. It meant that Merlin was coming around to play every morning. The younger boy smiled back, clearly thinking the same thing. Nimueh rolled her eyes and took Arthur's arm.

"Come. I need to get you home." She half-led, half-dragged him outside. Arthur was tired though. He didn't offer any protest as she walked him out of the village and back towards their home. At least he knew he would be seeing Merlin the next day. He was sure the adventure wouldn't seem as frightening by the time morning came and they would be able to joke about it.

Nimueh also didn't say anything until they got home. Then she shut the door and looked at Arthur severely.

"Have you been truthful about what he said to you? All of it?"

"Yes," Arthur said. He hadn't held back. But relief entered Nimueh's eyes and she gestured for him to sit down. Arthur did so

"You must be tired," she said. Her hand rested on his head and Arthur frowned. She didn't usually comfort him, even after nightmares she had caused. He shrugged.

"Go to sleep, Arthur. Sleep and forget."

Just like that, Arthur sagged. As his eyes flickered shut, he felt her magic entering his mind. He whimpered slightly, trying to resist it. But he couldn't. She was too strong for him, she always had been. He could feel the magic drawing on his memory of events even as sleep pulled him under.

By the time he woke up the next morning, he had no recollection of what had happened. Not the man. Not the magic. Not Merlin's collapse. It was as if none of it ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and support, it really means a lot._

* * *

When Arthur heard a knock on the door the next morning, he ignored it. Nimueh had made it quite clear that he wasn't to answer the door. But when he heard Merlin's high voice excitedly greeting the witch, he was out of his room and down the stairs in a flash. Skidding to a stop in front of the door, he beamed at his best friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nimueh's going to teach me magic after yesterday!"

"What happened yesterday?" Arthur felt something stir in the back of his mind. But no thoughts made themselves known and he continued to stare at his friend. Merlin did look a little paler than usual, but Arthur couldn't think of anything that would make him look like that. Merlin's smile slipped and then was replaced by a frown when he realised that Arthur wasn't joking about what had happened the day before.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The man? The horse? The magic?"

Arthur stared at his friend for a long moment before bursting out laughing and punching him on the arm.

"How many mushrooms did you eat?" He asked, drawing Merlin further into the house. He could hear Nimueh talking with Hunith, but was content to ignore the adults for a few moments. "Nothing happened yesterday."

"Arthur…" The frown on Merlin's face had intensified and he rested a hand on Arthur's arm. "I don't understand. How can you not remember?"

"That's enough." The door shut and Nimueh stood in front of the two boys. Merlin looked at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. But Arthur had spent the last eight years being looked down on like that and he simply stared back.

"Merlin is not here for fun and games, Arthur. He is here to learn. You also have lessons. Go back upstairs."

"But can't I stay?" Arthur pleaded. He didn't see why he should have to sit upstairs and try and practice numbers that confused him when his friend was here. If they were practicing magic, then Arthur wanted to watch. Nimueh might only ever use her magic to reprimand him, but Arthur knew that Merlin's was different to that. He wanted to see what it was his friend could do.

"Upstairs, now."

"I don't want to!"

Merlin looked as if he was trying to disappear as Arthur shouted. He stepped into the corner, making himself as small as possible. Arthur wasn't sure whether it was his imagination or not, but Nimueh seemed to suddenly grow as she towered over him.

"One day, you are going to do as you are told. Until then… _æþrýtnes!"_

Arthur yelped as an invisible hand grabbed his collar. Despite trying to dig his heels in, there was nothing he could do as the magic dragged him from the room and back up the stairs, bumping his shins off most of the steps. It let go only when it had deposited him in his room. Arthur regained his balance and ran for the door, just in time for it to slam shut in his face. No matter how much he tried pushing or pulling, he couldn't get it to open again.

"This isn't fair!" He yelled. But he knew Nimueh wouldn't answer him. She didn't need to now she had locked him up. Arthur scowled, kicking out at his bed and then hopping around, nursing his stubbed toe. If she thought that he was going to sit up here and study like a good boy, then she had something else coming. Arthur had known for a long time that this home was not like Merlin's. It wasn't like other peoples in general. For the most part, he had been able to ignore that because he felt at peace at Merlin's house, knowing that Hunith would give him the love that Nimueh never did. But for her to use her magic on him like that in front of Merlin… Arthur flushed in shame. What would his friend think of him now that he knew Arthur always had to do as he was told when he was at home?

"Not fair," he muttered. Sitting down on his bed, Arthur hugged his pillow to his chest for a moment before throwing it violently at the door. It achieved nothing. Crossing the room to get it again, Arthur pressed his ear to the door in order to try and hear what was going on downstairs. But whatever Nimueh was teaching Merlin, she was doing it in secret. Scowling, Arthur turned towards his books.

He didn't want to study, but there was nothing else for him to do. Anything that resembled a toy was kept in another part of the house and he was only allowed to use them once he had completed his lessons for the day. If he worked now, Arthur wondered if he would be allowed to play outside this afternoon, even if Merlin wasn't allowed to join him. Picking one up and settling it on his lap, Arthur sighed with all the drama of an eight year old as he started to think.

It took a while before he could focus properly. Knowing he was locked in automatically made him long for outside and Arthur stared out of the window more than he stared at the sums. But gradually, he began doing as he was told and working through the lessons Nimueh had assigned to him. He was finding them easier as each day passed and knew she had little to fault him on now. Arthur never consciously wanted to please her, but it did make him feel smug knowing she couldn't say anything about his progress.

But as he finished, he found himself thinking about other matters. If he was getting smarter, then it meant it his memory had to be good. Arthur would have said Merlin was toying with him when he pretended that something big had happened the day before. But there had been sincerity in the younger boy's eyes and Arthur knew he was being serious. So why couldn't Arthur remember what had happened?

Once he had finished his work, Arthur lay on his bed and moodily stared out of the window. He jumped when he heard the door opening but softened a little when he saw Merlin standing there. Nimueh had either told him how to get past the spell or she had lifted it. Merlin caught his eye, then flushed and looked down.

"I didn't mean… I didn't want you to get into trouble just because I'm here," he mumbled. Arthur sat up and smiled at his friend.

"It wasn't you," he said. He still didn't know how to tell Merlin that Nimueh was often like that with him. He wriggled forward and climbed off the bed. "What did you learn?"

If he was honest, Arthur wasn't listening as Merlin started gabbling about everything that Nimueh had told him. If Arthur understood it rightly, Merlin hadn't actually done any magic yet but had spent the morning being told what he could and couldn't do. Wondering how Merlin found that so inspiring when Arthur just found it annoying, he stayed quiet as they went downstairs. Lunch was already waiting but Nimueh was nowhere to be seen. Arthur glanced around nervously.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, stepping closer. Arthur jumped and grinned.

"Of course."

"I've never seen you this quiet. It's only when… When you're with her…"

"It's fine." Arthur brushed off Merlin's complaints and moved towards the food. He might have spent most of the day sitting around, but that didn't mean that he wasn't starving. And it meant he could brush Merlin's concern off. His friend might have only been seven, but Arthur knew he was picking up on the atmosphere in the house. After all, Merlin had never been in the cottage before: Arthur always made some excuse about why they couldn't come back here to play. Once he reached the table, Arthur looked around to see Merlin biting his lip. But then the younger boy hurried forward and all concerns were forgotten as they both ate hungrily.

"Do you have to do more lessons this afternoon?" Arthur asked when he finally felt full. Merlin shook his head.

"She said too much could be as bad as learning any."

"Are you staying here?" To Arthur's delight, Merlin nodded.

"Mother is travelling over to the next village to see if she can find some more cloth there. I get to stay until she gets back."

Arthur grinned. He knew Nimueh didn't have a reason to go into the village so it meant if Merlin had gone home, Arthur wouldn't have been able to see him for the rest of the day. Finishing his food, he grabbed Merlin's wrist and pulled him towards the door.

"There are some trees just on the edge. Let's go and explore."

"Arthur-," Merlin dug his heels in, pausing before Arthur could drag him out of the door. "Are you sure you want to go exploring after yesterday?"

"Nothing happened yesterday!"

"How can you say that?" Arthur had rarely heard Merlin shout and his eyes went wide as he stared at his friend. Merlin looked close to tears.

"He could have taken you away. I could have died!"

"Don't be so silly," Arthur murmured. But his voice had lost its conviction as he stared at his friend. Merlin truly believed that something had happened to them the day before. As he stared, Arthur forced himself to think. The more he did so, the more he realised that he couldn't remember what he had done the day before. He had assumed it had just been like any other day, but he couldn't recall any specifics.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked quietly. Merlin bit his lip, realising that Arthur wasn't messing around and was serious about not remembering.

"The man came out of the tress by the hill. He wanted to know who we were, who Nimueh was. He tried to take you away." Merlin's voice quivered and he looked genuinely distressed.

Arthur was still blank. But he smiled reassuringly at his friend. "It's okay. We're okay. Now come on, I wanna explore!"

He bounded out of the door before Merlin could say anything. Sure enough, by the time he next looked around, Merlin was dutifully flowing him. After that, the events of the day before was forgotten. What did it matter when they had trees to climb and explore and no one to tell them no? Nimueh left them to it – Arthur wasn't fooled, he knew she was well aware where he was – and Merlin seemed to forget that something had happened just as much as Arthur did.

Hunith came for her son just as the sun set and Arthur couldn't hide his smile when she confirmed she would bring him for another lesson that morning. Nimueh turned to ask him about his lessons but Arthur yawned instead. He was exhausted having spent the afternoon racing around. To his delight, the witch allowed him to escape to his bed after dinner without insisting on hearing what he had learnt that day. Arthur could feel her stare in the back of his head as he ran up the stairs, but she didn't call him back and he didn't look around.

Arthur thought he would be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But troubled thoughts roamed his mind for a while. Had something truly happened that he couldn't remember? Merlin had seemed scared and Arthur knew it took a look to scare his friend. He made a vow to ask Nimueh about it the next morning and let sleep claim him.

But in the way any eight year old would, Arthur had forgotten all about it the next morning. The only thing on his mind was whether the fact it was pouring with rain stop Merlin from coming and what he was supposed to do with himself all day if he wasn't allowed outside.

MMM

Time passed and both boys grew stronger. Merlin began to understand the limits to his magic and what he was capable of achieving. Arthur mastered lessons that he would have never attempted before. If he accomplished all of his work in the morning, then Nimueh let him lose to play with Merlin in the afternoon. It gave Arthur focus, something he had been lacking before and Nimueh began to have to think up harder challenges for him in order to keep him motivated. Arthur never recalled what happened on that fateful day but neither did he dwell on it. The whole thing was put from his mind and Merlin never brought it up again either.

Just before his tenth birthday, however, Arthur discovered a new interest. There had been a small fayre passing through the village. They had only stopped for a day because they knew there wasn't enough money in Ealdor for them to warrant staying longer. But after much whining at Nimueh, Arthur had finally been granted permission to go – as long as he stayed with Merlin. Any other day and it would have annoyed him that she put more trust in Merlin's magic keeping him safe than she did Arthur himself. But he was too excited at the prospect of seeing something new and he didn't let it bother him.

He certainly did see something new.

Arthur couldn't get out of his head the sight of the men sword-fighting each other. His young mind knew it was all in jest and they would never hurt each other. But the speed and agility they moved with the blade was awe-inspiring and Arthur spent the afternoon pestering Merlin to pick up a stick and help him learn how to do it. Merlin had obliged, but Arthur knew his heart hadn't been in it. Sure enough, when he had tried to engage the younger boy in combat the next afternoon, Merlin had eventually muttered something about his mother needing him and making a quick escape.

But for the first time in his young life, Arthur felt passionate about something. He didn't want to stop. He strived to finish his lessons earlier and then spent the time until lunch time dancing around the cottage with a stick in his hand, trying to imitate what he had seen the men do. But he couldn't remember their precise movements and it was frustrating him. He didn't realise Nimueh had been watching him until he heard a knock on the door one day.

Merlin was already downstairs and Arthur knew not to interrupt while his friend was in his lesson. But it meant Arthur had no idea who could be at the door and he climbed up on his bed so that he could see outside. There was a gorgeous horse tethered to a nearby tree and Arthur spent a few moments drinking in the sight of the magnificent creature until he realised Nimueh was calling his name impatiently.

Arthur ran down the stairs, only to hesitate in the hallway when he noticed there was a tall man standing in their doorway. Nimueh was talking to him but she glanced around at Arthur's arrival.

"Come here, child," she murmured, stretching out her hand. Arthur sidled closer. He knew this game. Nimueh wasn't letting on that she was a powerful witch and Arthur her ward. She was spinning the man the same tale Arthur had heard her tell in the village about being a widow. Although Nimueh had never stated that Arthur was her son, he knew that was what the others thought. It just made him wonder whose son he was as Nimueh had never let him talk about his parents.

But all thoughts of his past left him when he saw the sword hanging from the stranger's belt.

"Are you a knight?" Arthur blurted out, cutting through their conversation. Nimueh didn't reprimand him though and the stranger smiled.

"What makes you think that?"

"No one else carries swords like that. I read about it," Arthur informed him. He straightened up and lifted his chin as the man drew his sword.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Arthur didn't notice how evasive the answer was until the man offered him the hilt of the sword. "But do you know how to use one like this?"

Arthur nodded eagerly. He reached out, then glanced at Nimueh for permission. She nodded and he took the hilt. Instantly, the tip of the sword hit the floor as Arthur used both hands to strain to take the weight. The man let him struggle for a few moments before taking it back from him and sliding it into his sheath.

"You need to build up those muscles first, young one," he said. His voice was friendly and Arthur found himself nodding solemnly at his words. His eyes lingered on the sword for a moment before he ran off. Darting outside, Arthur instantly found the heaviest stone he could find and tried to move it.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked. Arthur glanced around to see his friend standing by the back of the cottage, his arms folded across his chest and an amused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Arthur retorted. Merlin shrugged.

"Nimueh said I had to stay outside while she dealt with the visitor. Apparently he is going to stay for a while."

"She never told me that," Arthur muttered. But then he looked at Merlin again. "He said I had to build up muscle before I could hold a sword. That's what I'm trying to do."

"How can you do that when you can't even lift that stone?"

"I can!" Arthur was not going to be beaten and he strained against it the best he could. But his fingers wouldn't grip the rock and he couldn't get hold of it. Looking over at Merlin, he saw his friend laughing at him.

"You do it then if you are so stronger." Arthur folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Merlin darted forward, his movements light and airy. Arthur could only gape as he bent down and easily picked it up. Then he realised that Merlin's eyes were burning gold and he was biting his lip in concentration.

"That's cheating!"

Merlin dropped the stone, laughing. "It's not! You never said how to pick it up."

Arthur knew there was no way he could let that insult stand. Instead, he charged at Merlin and the stone was swiftly forgotten as the paired chased each other around the garden. Arthur would throw a stick, Merlin would deflect it and trip him up with magic. Then all Arthur needed to do was stick out his hand and Merlin joined him on the ground. Magic and stones didn't matter when they had each other to mess around with and neither of them knew they were being watched.

"He was a natural," the man said. "His grip was almost right even if he couldn't lift it."

"So will you stay?" Nimueh replied, glancing coyly at him. "The lad needs someone to teach him. I can offer you shelter and food but I have no money to pay you."

Galahan nodded and Nimueh smiled. The disgraced knight had been hard to track down and she had been forced to use a lot of magic to make sure no one could follow him here and see Arthur. But this was the one skill she had decided to encourage in the prince rather than put him off. After all, his mind would not be enough when it came to taking Camelot. He needed to be able to fight and Nimueh knew Galahan hated Uther as much as she did. If he ever worked out who Arthur was, he wouldn't tell.

"Doesn't he have a father to teach him?"

"He's an orphan," Nimueh murmured. "I took him in."

She knew if Galahad was to stay, then it wouldn't take him long to know Arthur was not her son. It was easier to fool him from the beginning than be caught in her own lies.

"Who's the other?"

"A village boy. No one of consequence."

"He's a friend of the lad's?"

"Inseparable."

"That has to change." Galahad said sternly. "He must be focused if he wants to learn and distractions like friendship is a weakness."

"I'll see what I can do." Inside, Nimueh was seething. She had brought the man here to teach Arthur how to handle a sword, not how to live his life. She also needed to continue Merlin's lessons. Although the boy had learnt a great deal over the last few years, it wasn't going to be enough if his destiny was to keep Arthur safe. But she had made it this far without anyone ruining her plan and she was not going to let a disgraced knight do it now. The boys had to maintain their friendship, no matter what.

"If there is no father…and indeed you aren't his mother…" Galahad stepped closer, his hand coming to rest on Nimeuh's waist even though he kept his eyes pointing straight out at the garden. "There are other ways in which you can pay me. Ways that would help me focus and could prove beneficial to us both."

Nimueh had known that was coming. She had known ever since she had identified him as the man to teach Arthur. After all, it was his advances on other men's wives that had had him cast from Camelot in the first place. But she didn't mind. It had been a lonely few years and she knew it would give her more power over him. She took his hand, checked the children were safe and led him upstairs.

"Why didn't she turn him away?" Arthur asked. He was stretched out on the grass, staring at the sky with no idea what was happening in the house. "She doesn't let anyone else come to the house."

"I don't know," Merlin said. He sounded just as thoughtful as Arthur. "Maybe he'll teach you how to use a sword?"

"Do you think she would let me?"

"I hope so. It can't always be up to me to save you." There was such sincerity in Merlin's voice that Arthur poked his tongue out at him.

"I don't need you to save me from anything."

"So next time you get stuck in the bramble bush and we are almost late for dinner, I should just leave you there?"

"Shut up." Arthur threw a handful of grass at his friend, his face flushing in the memory. He had only been trying to prove that he could make it further into the bushes than Merlin could. He hadn't realised they had been full of thorns that had instantly snagged on his clothing.

"Arthur?" Merlin had let the silence stretch between them for a few moments before he spoke again. He still sounded serious and Arthur glanced at him.

"What is it?"

"We'll always be best friends, won't we?"

"Why would you say that? Of course!"

Merlin shrugged and he looked upset. Arthur sat up so he could look at him properly. "Has something happened?"

Merlin shook his head. "It's just with this man staying and Nimueh is teaching me loads of spells to attack someone… I don't like it. It makes it feel like something is going to change. I don't want things to change."

"They won't," Arthur promised. He grinned. "Besides, this is the first stranger to come here since I arrived." He didn't remember that but he had picked up from the villagers that Nimueh had brought him here as a baby rather than being born here. "It's not like anything else is going to happen; this is the most exciting thing that has in years."

Merlin nodded slowly. He didn't seem sure and Arthur leapt to his feet.

"Come on, slow coach. If we're quick we can pick blackberries for your mother before we get called for lunch."

The idea of pleasing his mother was enough for Merlin to forget his troubles as he too leapt to his feet and darted after Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to respond to all of your lovely reviews. I really appreciate all the support, life just got in the way a bit. Hope you like this next chapter!_

* * *

It took Arthur only a few weeks to develop a strong dislike for Galahad.

Within a few years, it had progressed to hatred.

He never said anything though. The man was a good teacher and Arthur knew he was doing well with his lessons. But the way the knight treated Merlin – as if he was nothing more than an inconvenience – infuriated the young boy. Arthur would have taken it out on Galahad but his desire to learn how to use a sword properly meant he didn't dare. Instead, he silently seethed.

What made it worse is that Merlin shrugged it off. He said it was because he wasn't interested in the sword and that meant Galahad had no time for him. As long as Arthur didn't grow up to be like that, then Merlin didn't care. Arthur could sense his friend was only half joking when he said that, and Arthur solemnly vowed he would never dismiss Merlin. After that, guilt had pricked at him that he had already doing it and he made sure he paid his friend extra attention over the following few weeks.

Arthur couldn't shake the feeling the man didn't like him either. As time passed, Galahad became stricter and more ill-tempered with the young boy. Arthur often found himself banished from the cottage in the afternoon after Merlin had gone home. Knowing Nimueh forbade him from leaving the grounds, he would spend the time practicing his moves in the small garden and glaring up at the house. He had no idea what was going on inside, but he worried there would come a day where the man wouldn't let him back in. His only comfort was Merlin and his mother. Arthur found himself spending more and more time at their house and when Hunith asked, he couldn't give a reason for it. He felt safe there, more than could be said for his own home.

By the time he was twelve, Arthur knew two things. That he was good with a sword and that Galahad knew something about him that he didn't. There was a glint in the man's eye when he looked at Arthur and more and more, he was making snide comments about Arthur's parentage. He had always known Nimueh wasn't his mother, but no one had ever addressed the issue with him. He had tried asking when he was younger, but Nimueh had punished him for it and Arthur had never dared to ask again. There came a day, however, when he couldn't take it anymore.

"What sort of hold was that?" Galahad sneered. He had disarmed Arthur with one blow, resulting in Arthur nursing a sore hand and burning in humiliation as he went to retrieve his sword. His grip was usually stronger than that but he clearly hadn't adjusted his stance enough to block the blow.

Arthur ignored the comment, bending down and picking up the sword. Instantly, Galahad knocked it from his grip again.

"Is this how you would react in battle?" He mocked. "Pouting and sulking like a spoilt child."

Arthur flushed. He knew he was far from spoilt. Merlin received more attention from Hunith than he did Nimueh. He spent all day studying and practicing his sword movements. But the words still hurt. Nimueh might have been firm with him, but she wasn't cruel, nor had she ever been. He wasn't used to being addressed in such a way.

"You'd be dead before you could pick it up once, let alone twice." As Arthur bent down to pick up his sword again, Galahad's own wooden practice weapon rested under his chin. A hand grasped Arthur's arm and he was thrown back from the sword onto the grass. This time, the sword was resting on his chest.

"Dead, dead and dead again."

"I bet you couldn't do it when you were my age!" Arthur shouted. He knew not to let his temper get the better of him but he had struggled in his morning lessons as well plus Merlin had been running late and darted off with only yelling goodbye over his shoulder.

"I was better at your age," Galahad sneered, exerting a little more pressure on his sword. Arthur clenched his fist and struck out at the wood, forcing it away from his chest. He rolled before Galahad could replace it and jumped to his feet.

"Now where are you going?"

"In."

"The little lord can't take it then?"

"What?" Arthur paused. He didn't want to. He wanted to march off with his head held high as if Galahad's words meant nothing to him. But something niggled at him and he glanced over his shoulder before he could stop himself.

"You heard me. You think you are so high and mighty, don't you? Let me tell you something, _boy_. You are pathetic and weak, just like your father."

Galahad walked off before Arthur could respond. His words should have stung but Arthur barely noticed the insult. Galahad knew who his father was.

He knew his _father_.

Arthur felt the world spinning around him as he stared after the man. He understood Galahad's condescending tone – he knew the man wouldn't tell him anything if he went and asked now. But Arthur started planning how he was going to win his favour again in order to ask.

Darting into the house, he quickly sought out Nimueh.

"Can I go to Merlin's?" Arthur asked, breathless. She pursed her lips as she stared at him. Eventually though, she nodded.

"Be back for dinner."

Arthur was hard pressed not to yell out loud as he sped upstairs. Putting his practice sword away, he grabbed his cloak and stronger boots before running back out again. It had only been in the last few months Nimueh had granted him permission to go to the village on his own. Arthur knew he was being tricked though. He could feel the woman's magic accompanying him and knew if he even thought about diverting, she would know about it. But there was nowhere else for him to go without Merlin and Nimueh's power seemed to disappear when he was with his friend. Arthur could only assume it was because she trusted Merlin more than she trusted him. Maybe it was just about the magic?

But now was not the time and Arthur ran practically the whole way to Merlin's house. Hunith was in the front garden and she looked up and smiled when he arrived.

"Arthur. What are you doing here?"

"Can Merlin come out?" Arthur asked, plastering an innocent smile on his face. He simply had to talk to his friend and was almost hopping from foot to foot as Hunith sighed.

"Very well. I want him home for dinner and not covered in mud this time."

Hunith went to fetch her son after Arthur had promised. He thought it was a little unfair – Merlin was normally the one to blame for any mud incidents, not him. But the protests remained in his head and he stayed quiet until Merlin had come out and given him a quizzical look. Arthur jerked his head off to one side and Merlin nodded. Without a word, the pair of them ran that way and within moments, were hidden up an old oak tree that had long since been their place to hide from the world.

"What's wrong?"

It didn't surprise Arthur that Merlin knew something was troubling him. After all, they had nothing planned for that afternoon. Since Nimueh had insisted on Arthur knowing how to handle a blade, he hadn't had afternoons properly free for a while now.

"Galahad said something today," Arthur began. Merlin fleetingly touched his leg from where he was sitting on the branch below. Arthur knew his friend was well aware of the enmity between Arthur and his instructor. But Arthur shook his head.

"I think he knows my father."

Merlin didn't say anything. They both knew that they were different from the other children in the village as they didn't know who their fathers – or parents in Arthur's case – were. Others were missing fathers but they had known them. Merlin had no more of a clue than Arthur did.

"Do you believe him?" Merlin's voice was soft and hesitant. Arthur chewed his lip while he thought about the answer.

"Yes," he said finally. "He was trying to insult me and then he stormed off before I could ask him anything. I'm not sure he meant to say it."

"Are you going to ask him about it?"

Arthur peered down the tree at Merlin. "How can I not? Wouldn't you if he knew who your father was?"

"I don't know." Merlin shrugged the best he could considering their precarious position. "He could say anything. It's not like he actually likes you. What if he makes it up and gives you a really bad father just to get to you."

"A bad father is better than no father at all."

Silence fell between them for a moment and Arthur felt a flash of annoyance shoot through him.

"I thought you would be happy for me. After everything we've talked about, I thought… I thought you would want me to know."

When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur scrambled down from the tree. His friend's silence hurt worse than Galahad's mocking words had. Realising that he was fighting back tears, Arthur only sped up when he heard Merlin calling after him. When he didn't stop, however, he felt a wave of magic wash gently over him and for a moment, Arthur was physically incapable of taking another step forward. He fought against the magic, but it was unrelenting until Merlin had also jumped down from the tree and hurried after him.

"Of course I am," Merlin continued as if nothing happened. The magic lifted and Arthur stumbled before regaining his balance. "But I'm worried for you."

"You're worried for me and yet you just used magic to stop me from walking off? Did you even notice you had done that?" Merlin's flush gave Arthur his answer. Merlin hadn't meant to use magic on him, he had just reacted with his emotions.

"I thought you were supposed to be working on that."

"I'm trying," Merlin scowled at the floor. "She just makes everything so difficult and my magic always seems to act out however it wants when you're involved."

"So you're blaming me?"

"No! Stop making things so difficult, Arthur." Merlin took a deep breath and it was only then that Arthur noticed a wind had been steadily rising. It dropped again as Merlin controlled himself. "Of course I want you to know what you can about your father. I know how much it means to you. I just don't trust Galahad to be the one to tell you. I don't think he will tell you the truth."

"You think I should ask Nimueh?"

"Don't you? She is… well, your whatever."

"I can't," Arthur muttered.

"Why?"

"I just can't!" He didn't know how to tell Merlin that Nimueh had spanked him the first time he had asked. It had been bad enough when he was eight, but Arthur wasn't sure he could handle the shame now that he was twelve. Merlin raised his hands in surrender before jogging to catch Arthur up again.

"Alright. But let me be there as well."

"Why? You're hardly going to persuade him to tell me the truth."

"No. But at least then I can be there for you afterwards."

This time, it was Arthur who stopped and Merlin who carried on walking. Arthur instantly felt guilty. It hadn't crossed his mind that Merlin had wanted to be there for him. He swallowed and then hurried after Merlin.

"He might know something about your father too," he murmured. Merlin smiled. Arthur knew he didn't believe it any more than Arthur did, but the fact that he didn't say anything showed that he accepted Arthur's peace offering.

"I'll ask if I can stay for lunch tomorrow," Merlin said as they weaved back towards his house. Arthur nodded. Deep down, he wasn't sure if he could wait that long to ask. If he saw Galahad again that evening, Arthur just knew something would come out of his mouth. He walked Merlin back to his house but his friend grabbed his wrist before he went in. Startled, Arthur jumped.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't do anything rash?" There was such a look of concern on Merlin's young face that Arthur smiled reassuringly. He nodded, prising his arm lose.

"I promise."

Merlin didn't look convinced, but he let go and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Then we'll sort it out."

Arthur nodded again as Merlin scampered back into his house. Watching him go, Arthur sighed before turning. He was going to have to run if he wanted to be back before it got dark. If he didn't make it back before dinner, Arthur knew full well he would have to go without. Walking quickly through the village, he couldn't stop Merlin's words from playing over and over in his head. Would Galahad lie to him in order to spite him? Or would he tell him the truth realising that Arthur had no idea of his parentage and wanted to know?

The troubled thoughts occupied his attention and Arthur was pushing open the cottage door before he realised he was back. Nimueh was setting his dinner on the table and Arthur sighed in relief as he slipped off his shoes. Things were hard enough as it was right now, he didn't want to deal with matters when he was hungry as well.

"Wash your hands," Nimueh called and Arthur obeyed before slipping into his seat. He ate hungrily, but his eyes kept drifting to Galahad's empty seat. Nimueh saw his gaze.

"He said you misbehaved today and he had no desire to spend longer in your presence. What happened, Arthur?"

Arthur kept his eyes on the table and shrugged. "I didn't have my grip quite right," he murmured. He didn't want to tell Nimueh the whole truth. She would forbid him from talking to Galahad about it and Arthur knew her magic had a way of making him do as he was told. Luckily, Galahad had clearly told her a similar story and Nimueh didn't say anything more about it apart from instructing him to do better the next day. Arthur nodded and escaped to his room as soon as he could.

Nimueh only looked in once that evening when she told him to go to bed. Arthur obeyed and then slipped out from under the blankets as soon as he knew she would be gone. Galahad's words about his father wouldn't leave his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait until Merlin arrived the next day to ask him about it. Arthur padded across his room, his hand reaching out to touch the handle. He would have to go and ask him now and hope Nimueh didn't find out.

But before he could open the door, the handle pressed down from the outside. Arthur jumped back but his heart didn't stop its frantic pounding when it swung open to reveal Galahad standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

Arthur didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. The tall man sighed.

"I came to apologise, Arthur. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did. But you're right. I do know your father. If you let me in, I can tell you about him if you like."

His voice was too kind. Arthur glared at him suspiciously before he let the tension go from his body and nodded. He would be a fool not to hear what the man had to say and Galahad quickly entered before shutting the door behind him.

"I brought you something as a peace offering. Don't tell Nimueh. Would you like to try your first ever mulled wine?" The idea of doing something behind Nimueh's back was too great for Arthur to refuse and he nodded eagerly. Galahad chuckled, bringing a wine skin out from behind his back and pouring some into a goblet for Arthur.

"Don't drink it too fast. Now, what do you want to know?"

Arthur didn't know where to start. The indecision must have shown on his face because by the time he took a mouthful of the liquid, Galahad had sat on his bed, gestured for Arthur to do the same and started talking.

Arthur barely believed what he heard. A story of kings, death and magic. Of witches and kidnapped princes. But while some part of him wondered if Galahad was doing just that – spinning him a story – Arthur found himself believing it. It matched with everything that Nimueh had – or rather more importantly, hadn't – told him about his past and his parents.

"So this missing prince, the one the witch stole…"

"Is you, Arthur. You are Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. One day you will be King."

"But why did Nimueh bring me here? Isn't this my home?"

"She wanted to punish the king for the great purge that spread throughout the land, Arthur. Not everyone is safe to practice magic. I believe she hopes that when you are ready, you will return magic to the land."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Arthur felt tears pricking at his eyes. How could he be a prince? He couldn't even hold his sword right.

"Maybe she didn't want you to hate her."

"Well, I do," Arthur declared obstinately. He didn't even know if that was true. But it was the only reaction the twelve year old was capable of as he struggled to process everything that he had just been told. At Galahad's prompting, he took another drink. But his head felt sluggish and he didn't want anymore. When he said that out loud, however, the man only chuckled.

"You just need a little more. You don't want to be known as the prince who said no, do you?"

His words were a challenge enough for Arthur to take another gulp, then another. He kept going until the wineskin was empty and made to stare defiantly at Galahad. But the man breathed out a long breath.

"At last," he murmured, standing up. Arthur suddenly realised how tall the man was as he loomed above him. "I thought you would never finish. What you're feeling, Arthur, is a sedative that I laced the wine with."

Arthur stared at the skin, vaguely aware that he hadn't seen Galahad drink any. Even as his muddled thoughts tried to process what happened, he felt his body pitching forward until he was sprawled across the bed. His limbs felt heavy and lethargic and he didn't have the strength to call out. Galahad flung back his cloak, revealing that he was wearing his travelling gear. He pulled out a length of rope from his pocket and there was nothing Arthur could do to stop him pulling his hands behind his back and tying them there.

"It's nothing personal. Well, maybe a little," the man informed him as he bound him. Arthur tried to call out, but Galahad produced a strip of fabric and tied it securely around Arthur's mouth. He then crossed the room and opened the window.

"I've left Nimueh a note. I came to check on you and you had run away. I've gone to find you." Leaving the window open, he swung Arthur over his shoulder and left through the door, pulling the door too. Arthur knew how it would look – he had gone out of the window and Galahad had seen that at just a glance into the room. Arthur tried kicking out, but Galahad was holding him in such a way it didn't matter. His legs didn't connect with anything and bound and gagged, there was nothing he could do as the man carried him down the stairs and out of the house. It must have been late considering there was no movement from Nimueh.

Galahad took him around the back to where they had built a rough stable for his horse. Arthur now knew where the man had been during dinner, for the beast was saddled and a bag of provisions was swung over its back. Galahad balanced Arthur over the horse's neck before climbing on and holding the boy in front of him over the saddle. A flash in Arthur's mind made him grunt in pain. He wasn't sure what it was. But he couldn't escape the feeling he had been in this sort of position before.

Galahad kept the horse at a walk as they passed the cottage.

"The king will have no choice but to welcome me back into his ranks and restore my position, title and fortune," Galahad told him. "No one else has ever come even close to finding you. Not only will I deliver the king his brat, I can tell him where Nimueh is as well. I will be rewarded and this whole village will be destroyed."

Arthur tried crying out but the fabric around his mouth muffled any sound. He didn't want to go back! This was his home. Not to mention if what Galahad said was true, then Merlin was in danger. Arthur couldn't let anything happen to his friend, or Hunith. He squirmed, legs kicking helplessly but Galahad only chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere."

It seemed to be the truth. Galahad moved slowly, clearly not sure of the forest in the dark. But he was gradually putting distance between Arthur and the cottage. It didn't take long before the sedative overcame his fear and Arthur was lulled into a strange stupor. He was conscious, but barely alert. He didn't notice time passing, but suddenly became aware that he was being lifted down from the horse. The fabric around his mouth vanished and Galahad tipped water into it instead.

"We're far enough. We'll rest here. Get some sleep." Without another word, he tethered the horse, laid out some blankets for both him and Arthur and manhandled the boy onto one. Arthur didn't go to sleep though. The sedative had run its course. As soon as he heard Galahad's breathing even out, he awkwardly rolled to his feet and set off at a run. Galahad might have moved slowly because he didn't know the forest. But Arthur had spent his life playing around the area and he could make out the sound of the river. It ran behind the cottage and he knew if he followed it, he would make it home. There was nothing else for him to do but run and hope the knight didn't wake up.

Somehow, it worked. Dawn was breaking when he skidded to a stop. The cottage was in view. But Arthur couldn't take another step. Exhaustion crashed through him, greater than anything he had ever felt before. Feeling his legs buckle, he dropped to his knees just as he saw the cottage door open. Nimueh came tearing out in a fury and Arthur was sure she must have seen Galahad's note. He tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength. Instead, there was nothing he could do but pitch forward into the grass and hope she found him before Galahad did. He might not know what was going on anymore, but he was convinced she wouldn't hurt him.

It took all of his strength to hold onto that belief, however, when he heard her anxious voice and hands roughly rolling him over. Arthur looked up, barely awake, to see the gold leave her eyes and realised he could move his hands again. He pushed out at her, finally letting the tears fall.

"You're a liar!" He shouted, not caring who heard them. "He…He told me!"

"You believe someone who kidnapped you?"

"How do I know that wasn't you?" Arthur hiccupped through his tears, exhaustion blurring everything in his mind. Nimueh's hand reached towards him, cupping his face.

"Oh Arthur," she murmured. Then her eyes went gold again and Arthur knew nothing more as he fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this is late, real life is getting in the way a bit! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, especially those I can't respond directly too. Hope you like this next bit._

* * *

"I did it!" Merlin exclaimed excitedly, bursting into Arthur's room after his lesson. "I can stay for lunch. You'll be able to ask her!"

"Ask who what?" Arthur looked up. He was sitting on the floor, his books spread around him. He had been muddling over one of the questions for some time now and beckoned Merlin down to the floor with him. "What do you think of this one?"

Merlin crouched, but he didn't look at the book. He was staring intently at Arthur.

"What do you mean; ask who what? After everything we talked about yesterday."

"I didn't see you yesterday. You ran straight home after your lesson."

"Arthur…" Arthur recognised that look on Merlin's face. It meant something was wrong. He was chewing on his lip, staring at Arthur as if he didn't recognise who he was looking at. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Just had my normal lessons and that was it."

"Did you train with Galahad?"

"I guess."

"Are you training with him today?"

"What does it matter to you?" Arthur stared at him. Merlin sat back on his haunches but as Arthur looked up, Merlin used magic to close the door. Arthur didn't understand why Merlin needed to shut the door – Merlin was the troubled one right now, it didn't matter if Nimueh overheard.

"You mean you don't remember talking about your father?" Merlin's voice was soft and quiet. Arthur knew why. Neither of them liked talking about their missing parents. When they had been younger, they had made up games and stories about who their fathers were, believing them to be off on some adventure together and they would come back for their sons when the time was right. But they had grown out of that and both knew no one was coming for them. Now they didn't talk about it.

"Why would I remember that?"

"Can I try something on you? Something magical?"

"I guess." Arthur wasn't as dubious as he sounded. Merlin had long since been practicing some of the spells on Arthur. Arthur knew he was never in any danger – regardless of what Merlin was attempting to do, the magic seemed to block itself if the spell would cause Arthur harm. The most it had resulted in was a scraped knee. But since Merlin's studies had become more intense, Nimueh had forbidden him from trying anything on Arthur. Arthur knew it had to be serious; Merlin wouldn't go against his instructor otherwise.

Merlin gestured and Arthur followed until they were both sitting cross-legged on the floor, opposite one another. Merlin reached out and tentatively placed a hand on Arthur's forehead. Arthur tried not to squirm. As his friend closed his eyes and started muttering, Arthur got the giggles and Merlin opened his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm trying to help you," he snapped. Arthur swallowed his next laugh and tried to look contrite.

"I'm sorry."

"Just… sit still."

Biting his lip, Arthur did as he was told as Merlin's hand returned to his forehead. Arthur had no idea what his friend was attempting, but he knew the spell must have been strong for he could see the colour begin to drain from Merlin's face and a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Arthur opened his mouth to say that they should perhaps stop when he suddenly grunted, his body rocking forward. It felt like something had hit him from behind. Judging by the way Merlin's breathing picked up, that something had been magical. As Merlin continued to murmur, Arthur felt the pressure increase and he felt trapped. The feeling continued and Arthur jerked backwards, breaking the contact from Merlin. The younger boy opened his eyes again and they were wide and scared.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded. He refused to acknowledge that his hand was shaking or that he was breathing as hard as Merlin. Merlin looked at him, swallowing hard.

"There's a block on your mind," he said steadily. Arthur stared at him.

"What sort of block?"

"A magical one. Someone has interfered with your thoughts and memories."

"Who would do something like that?" Arthur cried. He jumped up from the floor and backed up until his knees bumped into his bed and he was able to sit down. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at Merlin. "Why would someone do that?"

"You came to me yesterday saying that Galahad said something about your father. I think… Arthur, I think you found something out. Something that Nimueh didn't like."

"She did this to me?"

"I don't think it's the first time either."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that. He would have denied it. But try as hard as he might, he couldn't actually pinpoint anything he had done the afternoon before. He _assumed_ he had been in his lessons, but he couldn't remember a single page of any of the books he might have read. He hadn't seen Galahad all day and Nimueh had been watching him like a hawk. Arthur wouldn't have normally thought anything of it – she had days like that. But it made sense with what Merlin was saying.

"She's been stopping me from remembering things?"

"But what?" There was a gleam in Merlin's eye as he came to sit down next to Arthur on his bed. Arthur had a feeling he knew what Merlin was thinking.

"Can you break it?"

Merlin tried to look serious but his eyes were still gleaming. "Last week she told me to levitate something. She used magic to stop it from rising. But I did it. I managed to get it floating."

"So?"

"So…" Merlin took a deep breath. "I think my magic is becoming stronger than hers. If I can overcome that spell, I can overcome others."

Arthur stared at the skinny boy sitting next to him. Nimueh radiated power; Arthur had always felt it. He never got that feeling from Merlin. But thinking that this child could be more powerful than the witch was a daunting thought. Merlin was only eleven. How strong would he be when he was an adult?

But then he nodded. Arthur had never fully trusted Nimueh although he couldn't say why. He assumed it was how quick she was to discipline him meant that he was on edge around her. If she was using magic to make him forget things, then he wanted to know what it was he had forgotten. Especially if it was to do with his father.

"Do it," he ordered. Merlin took a deep breath and nodded. Arthur made to stand up to wedge something against the door when doubt filtered into his mind.

"You do know how, don't you?"

"I think so."

"You _think_ so? This is my mind you're about to go digging around in!"

"Don't shout." Merlin stood up and waved his hand. Arthur looked at the door as Merlin's eyes flashed. A brief shimmer shivered over it and he knew no one would get in. He tried to hide his nerves. If Nimueh tried to gain entrance and found it magically sealed, she would know they were up to something they shouldn't be.

"I think I know but I've never done it before," Merlin explained. "I just know my magic won't hurt you. Come, sit down."

Arthur dragged his feet but did what Merlin said. He was right; the magic wouldn't hurt him. The worst case scenario would be nothing happened and Arthur would be left knowing there was something he didn't remember. Considering it was too late to take that back now, he didn't see what they had to lose.

"Lie down," Merlin said. "Close your eyes and just relax. You have to trust me."

"I do," Arthur murmured. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. For a moment, he felt rather silly and was about to sit up again. Then he felt it. Merlin's magic. It seeped into his mind, ignoring the block and enveloping him in warmth. Not relaxing wasn't possible and Arthur felt his whole body sag as he tried to not fall asleep.

"Relax." Merlin's voice sounded far away but Arthur felt himself complying. He let himself drift, knowing if he did something he wasn't supposed to, Merlin would stop him. The magic drifted around his mind, then suddenly it was at the block. The pressure instantly increased and Arthur whimpered slightly, his hand fisting the blankets on his bed.

"Arthur, it's alright." Merlin sounded so much older than he was. There was a hand on his chest and Arthur forced himself to relax again. "You just have to let the magic do its work."

It was hard not to tense when he could feel Merlin's magic pressing insistently against the power already present in his mind. Arthur's head was beginning to hurt and he wasn't entirely sure if he could take much more of it. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, he felt the balance shift. No longer was Merlin's magic pressing against the barrier, but it swept through it, blending the two magics together. Arthur heard Merlin gasp and knew his friend was feeling it as well.

Then, just like that, the resistance vanished and Merlin's magic entirely flooded his mind. Arthur's eyes flew open and he grabbed hold of Merlin's wrist as memories slotted into place. Everything that had happened with Galahad the day before. Events from years ago where they had had the run in with the lone knight. There were other things – small details. Snippets of conversations he shouldn't have overheard. Nimueh's temper getting the better of her and her saying things she didn't want him to know. Arthur didn't know how many times he had been made to forget something over the years, but he groaned as the memories came flooding back.

When the tide eventually ebbed away, he slowly relaxed. His eyes focused from where he had been staring unseeing at his ceiling and he gradually brought his gaze down to rest on his friend. He knew by the look on Merlin's face that he had witnessed all of the memories coming back – he had seen what Arthur had. He was pale and his eyes wide.

"What Galahad told you… about who you are…"

He didn't seem capable of finishing his sentence. Arthur sat up, letting go of Merlin's wrist and clasping his hands together to stop them from shaking. He thought of the story, how fanciful it had sounded and how it had felt right and matched with everything he didn't know about his past. If it was true – and Arthur thought it was – it also explained why Nimueh had wanted him to forget. How could it not be true when Galahad was the second person to make the connection about who he was?

"He was telling the truth," Arthur said quietly. Merlin stared at him.

"So you're… you're really a…."

"Yes, Merlin. I'm really a prince." It sounded stupid when he said it out-loud. He wasn't a prince. He was a no one with no parents who lived in fear of his guardian, a woman he knew nothing about. If they had been having this conversation the day before, Arthur knew they would have been in fits of laughter by now over how silly it sounded. But the magic had told a different story and Arthur knew this was what Nimueh had been hiding from him all these years.

"Well… I'm glad Galahad didn't managed to actually kidnap you." Merlin's voice was weak and Arthur knew he was struggling to come to terms with this as well. He reached out and punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"This doesn't change anything," he said softly. "I'm still me."

"But you're a royal you."

"I've always been that we just haven't known it. I'm hardly going to change." Merlin nodded and Arthur could see that he was still doubtful. Arthur just hoped that what he was saying was true; that knowing who he was didn't change anything between them. They sat in silence for a few moments. Arthur tried to work out how he was feeling. It was every twelve year old's dream to discover they were secretly a prince. It was straight out of the games they had played when they were younger.

But this was no game. If everything Galahad told him was true, then Arthur knew Nimueh was dangerous. If she thought he was too much trouble or wouldn't do what she wanted, Arthur wondered if she would kill him. But he couldn't run either. Even if he made it back to Camelot, he didn't forget what Galahad had said about the king – his father – taking it out on the village for `hiding` him this whole time. Arthur knew he couldn't let anything happen to his friends.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin's voice was quiet. Arthur glanced at him to see he looked tearful. Merlin shrugged. "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

"No." Arthur surprised himself by how certain he sounded. "This is my home."

"Arthur…"

"How can I leave? I don't know anyone there. I don't even know how to be a prince. And how can I prove that's who I am? They don't know what I look like. That man from before – he wasn't looking for me, he was looking for Nimueh. She is the only way I can prove who I am."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No!" Arthur's voice had risen to a shout and he quickly glanced at the door. Merlin followed suit before shaking his head.

"She's not coming."

Arthur trusted Merlin's magic and he nodded in thanks. He stood up and paced in front of Merlin.

"She can't know that I know," he murmured. He was thinking out loud more than he was talking to his friend, but he could sense that Merlin was listening intently. "I don't know what she would do if she found out that I knew the truth. It's too dangerous."

If he had ruined Nimueh's plan by knowing the truth, then Arthur knew there was every chance she would just kill him if she had no further use for him.

"But you can't do nothing!" Merlin protested. "Who knows what else she might wipe from your mind. What if she makes you forget me?"

"She won't." Arthur was certain. "If she didn't want you around, then she would have never let us be friends. She wouldn't have let me back to the village when we first met. You're involved with this, it's the only answer. Why else would she train you?"

"Because I'm good," Merlin pouted. Arthur realised what he had said and how he had made it sound that Merlin was only useful because of Arthur being who he was rather than on his own terms. He grimaced.

"I didn't mean it like that. I think… You know you say your magic never hurts me? What if it is something to do with that?"

Merlin looked thoughtful and Arthur could see him mulling it over. If he was honest, he didn't know what he was saying. How could he be a prince? It was too much to take in yet Arthur was already planning ways on how he was going to make sure Nimueh didn't know he knew the truth. He had accepted it just because of what Galahad had said. But it made sense… If the man had been banished, he surely wouldn't risk returning with any child. He must have been sure. The entire time he had been here Arthur had a feeling the man knew something about him. It was the truth. It had to be.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?" Arthur turned to see Merlin looking worried.

"What do we do?"

Arthur stopped pacing and stared. It was one thing saying that he wasn't going to let Nimueh know. But he couldn't deny the woman scared him and that her magic always made sure he did as he was told. If she knew that he knew…

"Nothing," he said finally. "I have no memory of what happened yesterday. We don't know any of this."

"I don't know…"

"Merlin. You have to keep this a secret. Please."

Arthur knew it was his "please" that did it. He ordered his friend. He never asked. But he was frightened and suddenly realised he would rather be a nobody who had a witch for a guardian. It was better than being caught up in something he didn't understand. A hand touched his arm lightly and Merlin smiled.

"We can do this. We'll find out what is going on, we'll make you the best prince there is and she'll never find out. I promise."

Gratitude greater than anything he had ever felt welled up inside Arthur and he pulled Merlin into a hug before his friend could protest. Merlin returned it, but then pulled away.

"She's coming."

Arthur glanced at his books and knew what he had to do. He looked at Merlin, who nodded reassuringly. While Merlin sprawled across the bed and started playing with glowing lights created by his magic, Arthur sat back on the floor and pulled the text towards him. At the last second, Merlin remembered the door but when Nimueh walked in, they both glanced up innocently.

"Didn't you hear me calling you? Lunch."

"Sorry," Arthur muttered. "Merlin was helping me."

"What have I told you? You have to figure this out on your own. Downstairs, both of you."

Merlin jumped off the bed and Arthur winked at him when Nimueh turned away. Better she was annoyed at Arthur seeking help than thinking too deeply about why neither of them were able to meet her gaze. Merlin smiled weakly and hurried down the stairs. Arthur followed more slowly. He hesitated in the doorway to the kitchen, watching as Nimueh used her magic to float a pot of stew onto the table, instructing Merlin to move the bowls without touching them. Was his friend as involved with this as he was? Arthur didn't know. But he knew if that was the case, then he was going to make sure Nimueh never had a reason to hurt Merlin.

He hurried through before Nimueh could call him again. They ate in silence and Arthur knew that unless he said something soon, she would grow suspicious. He and Merlin together were never this quiet and he kicked his friend under the table. Merlin's head jerked up and he stared at Arthur, hurt. But when Arthur widened his eyes, Merlin seemed to get the hint.

"Mother wants help picking berries this afternoon," he said. Arthur blinked. He had no idea where Merlin was going with this. "Can Arthur come?"

"Did you finish your lessons?"

Arthur grinned at his friend. It was going to be so much easier to come to terms with what was going on if he could get away from the house for a little while. He nodded, forcing himself to hold Nimueh's gaze. She fired a few questions at him in quick succession and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when he could answer them all correctly. One look at Merlin's face showed that he had no idea what they were talking about and Arthur felt a flicker of pride. He had never considered why Nimueh forced him to learn all these things. But now he knew what he was destined to be when he was older, he realised he didn't mind. He knew things, and that would help.

Eventually though, Nimueh sighed.

"Be back for dinner," she ordered. Arthur nodded and the two finished quickly before running out of the house. Arthur had to go back when he realised he had forgotten his cloak in his haste but it wasn't long before they were escaping and scampering towards the village.

"Let's go to the tree," Merlin said.

"Doesn't your mother…."

"She thinks I'm staying at yours all day."

Arthur grinned. The thrill of doing something against the rules was never going to get old. But then he slowed and the smile slipped from his face. The last time he had done that, he had been drugged and forcibly taken from his own home. Merlin looked back at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Is it safe?" Arthur hated that his voice shook. But it hadn't even been a day since Galahad had tried to take him. As he wasn't supposed to remember, Arthur knew he couldn't show his concern in front of Nimueh. But that didn't mean he stopped feeling young and vulnerable being out here on his own with a boy younger than him for company. Merlin walked back to join him, nodding firmly.

"I swear its safe," he said. Arthur hesitated for only a moment longer. Then he felt Merlin's magic wrap around him and he nodded and took a step forward. Unlike Nimueh's power, he had never felt scared of Merlin's.

They stayed at a walk this time, moving slowly until they reached the tree. Automatically, Arthur climbed up first and settled in his usual branch, Merlin stopping below him. Arthur gazed out over what he could see of Ealdor from his perch. Despite his conflict with Nimueh, this was his home. No one was going to take him away from it. He didn't realise he had said it out loud until Merlin looked up at him.

"They'd have to go through me first," he said with all the seriousness an eleven year old could master. But Arthur didn't doubt him. If Merlin's magic was getting to be stronger than Nimueh's, then there wouldn't be anything he couldn't do now.

"What do I do now?" Arthur asked. He hated how uncertain and young he sounded. Out of the two of them, he was always the one taking the lead and showing a confidence he didn't necessarily feel. But everything he thought he knew had just been taken from him and Arthur wanted nothing more than to hide away until he felt more like himself.

"The same as you have always done." Merlin's voice was so matter of fact that Arthur stared at him.

"How can I? Who knows what she is training me for!"

"Exactly. You can fight, Arthur. You know things that I have no clue about. This might be your home but I can see now that you are no village boy. Let her carry on teaching you. It can't hurt to have more knowledge, surely?"

Arthur chewed his lip, not answering.

"Go on, just admit that I'm right for once."

He smiled, looking down at his friend. Merlin was grinning up at him and Arthur felt the tension lift. He shook his head and Merlin used magic to float a load of leaves down onto him until they were sticking in Arthur's hair and to his clothes.

"You're never right, Merlin," Arthur teased. "You just weren't as wrong as you usually were then."

Merlin poked his tongue out and Arthur responded by grabbing the leaves himself and throwing them at his friend. It didn't help that Merlin only had to wave his hand and they all spun off in different directions. After that, it was war. Arthur had never let it stand when Merlin won through using magic and he was not going to let that go now, even with everything that had happened.

By the time they called a truce, they were out of the tree, covered in mud and Merlin was soaking wet from where he had fallen into the river. Arthur looked at him worriedly.

"Your mother is going to kill me."

"Yep. I'm going to tell her its all your fault so she doesn't blame me for once," Merlin quipped. Arthur rolled his eyes and took off after Merlin was they both broke into a run. Merlin was catching him up in height now and Arthur knew it wouldn't be long until the younger boy was taller. He hated the thought. But right now, it was the only thought in his head. If he was hiding what he knew, then there was no point letting it worry him. For now, he was going to enjoy being twelve.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you again for the support. Sorry I'm all over the place with updates, real life is a drain these days._

 _Hope you like this next chapter!_

* * *

Arthur was surprised by how easy it was to pretend. Nothing changed. He didn't question Galahad's absence and soon found Nimueh filled his days with other lessons instead. He still got to practice his sword, but she was conjuring up something for him to fight as he progressed. Arthur relished the challenge. He knew he should hate her for what she had done, but the more she pushed him, the more he wanted to prove that he was a worthy prince – even if it was just to himself.

Merlin's lessons also intensified as they grew older. By the time he was fifteen, Arthur knew their friendship had changed. Nothing could come between them, but they didn't spend all their time together either. Arthur knew the secret was hard for Merlin to keep. Nimueh was constantly digging around in Merlin's head to force him to progress with his magic and it took a toll on the young warlock. He would leave after his lessons and Arthur tried not to be jealous about the amount of time Merlin started spending with Will. Instead, he focused his attention on his lessons and hoped to ignore the pangs of loneliness that kept creeping up on him when he least expected it.

"Will you concentrate?" Nimueh's sharp voice made Arthur jump. He had been staring out of the window rather than reading the tedious scrolls she had put in front of him. The content was highly political and Arthur wondered where she got them from. Could they be documents from Camelot and she was actually teaching him the way a tutor would have done if he had grown up in a castle?

"Sorry," he muttered. Arthur turned his attention back to the scroll but it was hard. It was so boring. Nimueh's magic didn't scare him anymore. Not now he was taller than her and knew his skill with a sword was impressive considering he had never gone against a true opponent. All the emotions that came with being a fifteen-year-old boy made him resent the fact she still had the power to drag him upstairs and lock him in his room. It made him lash out. Arthur knew it was more likely to get him punished but when something annoyed him, he couldn't help but lash out.

Five minutes later, he felt a flash of pain across his back. It was gone as soon as he registered it but he turned an accusing gaze on his guardian.

"What was that for?"

"You haven't read a single line."

"I have…" Arthur trailed off under her angry glare. He sat back in his chair and pushed the scrolls away from him. "I can't concentrate."

"Why?"

Arthur stared at her. He was hardly going to say he was too busy thinking about what his life could have been like. He wanted Merlin there to distract her with a question about magic the way he had always done. But Merlin's lessons were over for the day and after a few words to Arthur, he had gone home.

"It's boring," Arthur admitted. It was partly the truth and Nimueh's pursed lips indicated she believed him. Arthur went back to gazing out of the window while he waited to hear what was going to be his punishment this time.

"You-," Nimueh broke off. Arthur looked back at her. She had a distant expression on her face and gold was flooding her eyes. He sighed, wondering what magic she was using this time. But then Nimueh suddenly gasped and seemed to come back to herself. "That's too strong…"

"What?" Arthur had no idea what she was talking about. Nimueh looked at him as if she had forgotten that he was even there.

"The boy. He is using power nearly beyond him."

Arthur was up and halfway to the door before she had finished speaking. There was only one person she could be referring to and if Merlin was using power at a level that was dangerous, then Arthur wanted to know why. If he was showing off for Will, Arthur wasn't sure which of them he was going to kill first.

Nimueh had purchased a proper sword for him once his wooden one had broken against her magical foes. It was near the front door – Arthur had been intending to sit in the meadow to clean it later that day. But he snatched it up and ran out of the door before Nimueh could stop him. Turning towards the village, he frowned when he saw a thick black cloud of smoke billowing into the air.

Arthur could sense Nimueh coming up behind him and he broke into a run. Something was happening down in the village and he fully intended to find out what. What was the point of being able to use a sword if he couldn't defend those he cared about? Arthur was fully aware it was more likely to be only a fire and he would be given a bucket rather than a weapon. But the principle was the same and Arthur didn't stop running. If Nimueh wanted to stop him, she was going to have to use magic to do so.

But while a glance over his shoulder revealed her hurrying along behind him, no magical force wrapped itself around Arthur. She seemed unfocused and he realised she must still be monitoring Merlin's magic. She couldn't keep an eye on them both and Arthur sped up before that changed.

As soon as he reached the outskirts, Arthur could hear shouts ringing out from further in. He glanced back at Nimueh. She caught his eye this time as she came to a stop next to him and to Arthur's surprise, she nodded. He didn't need telling twice and sprinted through the village. There was no one around and he followed the shouts until he found himself on the central path.

The entire population of the villagers were gathered there. But Arthur stopped before he blundered straight in. There were several armed horsemen surrounding the area and Arthur knew they were not friendly. A few looked ruffled and one even had a bleeding nose. Arthur knew with a grin it was Merlin's doing and he wondered what sort of magic the warlock had used. He couldn't see Merlin, but he could make out Hunith and knew that he couldn't leave until he knew she was safe.

"Give us what you have! All of it!" One of the horseman snapped. He bent down, grabbing one of the villagers by the hair and yanking them closer. It was a young woman and she screamed loudly at the treatment. "Or we'll start killing you one by one."

"Then you'll never find what you are looking for!" A high voice rang out. Arthur didn't know whether to be proud of Merlin speaking up or frustrated by his recklessness. The bandits – for that was who they were, of that Arthur was sure – can't have known who had attacked them with magic or Arthur knew Merlin would be dead by now. They wouldn't care that he was a child. He was a threat and they dealt with threats.

"Who said that?" The man dismounted and a hush fell over the frightened villagers. He pushed through them and Arthur edged forward from where he was peering around a tree. He wanted to dash forward but he knew he had to wait. If Nimueh had allowed him to come this far, he wasn't going to throw that away by behaving rashly. Once she was here, he knew the villagers would be protected. Her magic would see to that.

Arthur's heart was in his mouth as he watched though. The bandit must have been nearing Merlin for suddenly Hunith stepped in his path.

"You can't take everything. What will we have to eat? To feed our children?"

"That's not my problem."

"You can't do this." She wasn't backing down and Arthur wasn't sure he could wait. Merlin would not take his mother being hurt and Arthur knew he had to protect them both. What sort of prince would he ever be if he couldn't protect his friends? The bandit laughed cruelly, the sound travelling. Before Arthur could move, he had dragged Hunith out of the group.

"Maybe will start by killing this one."

"Don't you touch her." Merlin stepped out of the group. He drew himself up to his full height and Arthur winced as the bandits laughed. Despite the power running through his veins, he was still a skinny thirteen-year-old in the middle of a growth spurt. Hunith paled and Arthur moved.

"You must be her brat," the man sneered. He gestured to two of his friends and they both moved forward, grabbing Merlin by the arms and hauling him forward. The man pulled a knife on Merlin, holding it under his throat.

"So now you can tell us where your stores are or watch as I kill your boy."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Merlin still sounded brave but Arthur knew there was only so long he could keep it up for. He was bluffing, after all. The man had a knife on him, he had to be frightened. Although Arthur and Nimueh knew about his power, Arthur knew Merlin didn't want the rest of the village to know. If he was forced to act now, it would change everything. But if it was that or die, then Merlin wouldn't have a choice.

"You don't even have a knife," the man sneered.

"He might not," Arthur replied. "But I do."

The bandit turned sharply. Arthur had been approaching him from the side, wanting to make sure he had his eye on Merlin the whole time. But he had just been out of the man's eye-line and the shock that crossed his features meant he had had no idea that other people were around other than the frightened villagers. He looked at the sword in Arthur's hand and sneered.

"Ever killed anyone with that, boy?" He mocked. Arthur tried to keep his expression impassive but he wasn't sure he managed it. Fighting against Nimueh's enchantments and tricks was one thing, but Arthur had never seriously crossed blades with another person. Despite his best efforts, his uncertainty must have shown on his face for the man laughed. He shoved Merlin away and instantly, two of the other bandits caught his arms again.

"Fight me and I'll let the scrawny brat go."

"Arthur, no!" Merlin yelled. Arthur glanced at him to see his friend shaking his head wildly. The younger boy seemed to have forgotten about magic as he struggled against the hold of the bandits gripping him. Arthur smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Merlin. You know me. Can't say no to a challenge."

"This is absurd, he's just a boy!" Hunith cried. She had moved closer to Merlin but the bandits weren't surrendering their prize.

"Then let's see if he has what it takes to become a man." The bandit threw aside his knife and drew a long sword from his own belt. Arthur swallowed and tightened his grip on his own weapon. He tried to ignore what else was going on, focusing only on the fight. He couldn't stop himself glancing around for Nimueh though. How far behind him could the witch be? If she had taken him from his home and raised him this far on her own, then Arthur was sure she wasn't about to let some random bandit kill him.

For now, at least, he was on his own. He swallowed and tried to control his breathing as the man approached, twirling his sword expertly. Arthur shifted his grip on his own weapon and walked forward to meet him. There was no warm up, no practice swings this time. The bandit swung straight for him and Arthur's arms instantly started shaking as the blades met. The clang as they crashed together almost deafened Arthur and he drew back. The bandit swung again. Slowly, Arthur was forced to keep stepping backwards if he wanted to keep hold of his sword.

"You can't win this, boy," the bandit sneered. His eyes were alight with malice and Arthur knew he was right. He couldn't win this. But he also couldn't stand by and let the villagers be robbed without trying to stop it.

"Who says I can't?" Arthur retorted. He wasn't used to not having the last word. But even as he fended off another attack, he glanced towards Merlin. He was hanging limply in the bandit's grip, a focused and determined look on his face as he watched the fight. Arthur knew there and then that if Nimueh didn't get here in time, it wouldn't matter. Merlin had learnt too much to stand by and watch Arthur die. Arthur had tried to save Merlin; Merlin would try to save Arthur. It was who they were.

But Arthur pressed the attack as soon as he gained his footing again. He refused to be the reason that Merlin outed himself as a sorcerer.

He was tiring though. His palms were sweaty and it was getting harder and harder to hold onto his sword. His arms were shaking with the effort and it only took a few more blows before the weapon was knocked from his hand. Arthur dived after it, snatching it up. At the very last second, he remembered one of Galahad's rules and rolled to one side. He narrowly avoided the bandit's blade swishing down where he had been lying.

Jumping to his feet, Arthur didn't move backwards in time. The bandit grabbed his wrist, hauling him closer. Arthur's sword was trapped uselessly between their bodies and his opponent's weapon came to rest under his chin.

"You tried, so I'll let your friend live. I'll even let you live. But you're coming with us – we could use a slave and such stubbornness could be put to good use."

Arthur tried to wrench back, but the man had a hold of him and he couldn't pull free.

"Let him go." Merlin's voice had deepened and he certainly didn't sound like a child any more. Arthur looked around and it was enough of a distraction for the bandit to knock his sword from his hand and wrench his arm behind his back. The sword was still resting against his neck.

"Are you going to fight me as well, little boy?" The man mocked, hauling Arthur around with him. Arthur shook his head, telling Merlin without words not to do anything stupid. Merlin gave him a small smile and Arthur struggled against the hold. He knew that look. Merlin wasn't backing down now that Arthur was in danger.

"You two are touching," the bandit said. "But it's not enough."

He whistled sharply and the other men drew their mounts around. "We're leaving, lads. Got a prize of a different sort."

"Let him go!" Merlin shouted. Arthur stamped hard on the bandit's foot at the same time and as the man flinched, drove his elbow back. It was enough for him to be able to yank free and he tore away, running to stand next to Merlin. Side by side, they stared at the cursing man.

"You'll pay for this. Both of you. With your lives! Kill them both."

A howling wind suddenly erupted throughout the village. The villagers screamed in terror but Arthur didn't react. He recognised that magic and knew Nimueh had finally arrived on the scene. The horses reared in terror and the majority of the bandits were thrown off. A few managed to cling to their mounts and galloped off. But the leader was raised into the air and Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm. He turned them both around just as he heard a crack and when he looked back, the man was dead on the floor. His neck was broken.

"Leave this place and never return." Nimueh's voice radiated power and the bandits fled, whether by foot or on horse. There was a pause, then the villagers scrambled away from the square, eager to get back to their lives and make sure their loved ones were safe. Or to escape Nimueh. Arthur wasn't sure which. Hunith rushed over, instantly pulling Merlin away from Arthur and hugging him hard. Arthur could see the back of his friend's neck turn red and knew that being hugged in public at thirteen was not Merlin's idea of fun. But he did return the gesture before slowly pulling away.

"I'm okay, Mother," he said. Hunith cupped his face before turning to Arthur. She pulled him into a one-armed hug as well but didn't release her hold on her son.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear? It is my duty to protect you, you foolish, foolish boy." Arthur smiled softly at the alarmed look on Merlin's face as his mother hugged him again.

"I can't breathe," he eventually muttered. Arthur couldn't help himself and snorted in amusement. Merlin shot him a mock-glare.

"Is that what I get for saving your life?"

"Oh come on. You did not save my life. That man would have gutted you if I hadn't stepped in."

"And he would have run you through if I hadn't stepped forward."

"He-,"

"Enough." Nimueh's voice was cold and Arthur instantly snapped his mouth shut, swallowing hard. Merlin also fell silent and Arthur could see the way he leant into his mother. Nimueh wasn't the one with authority over him while he was with his mother. "We need to go back. Now."

Arthur moved away a few paces to pick up his sword. By the time he got back, he had clearly missed part of a conversation because Merlin had pulled away from his mother. Hunith didn't look happy, but when Nimueh beckoned and Arthur wasn't the only one who followed, he realised that the witch clearly wanted to talk to Merlin as well. Arthur thought back to what had drawn their attention in the first place and knew Merlin was going to get a scolding for using magic that was almost beyond his control.

They were silent as they walked back to the hut. It felt a long way away. Arthur was exhausted. The fight had taken it out of him more than he thought was possible and his limbs were shaking with every step he took. Although Merlin shot him a concerned glance, Arthur gritted his teeth and carried on. He had survived his first battle. He was not going to ruin it by moaning how much he ached now.

But by the time they reached the house, Arthur could feel the sweat running down his face and his fingers were struggling to grip his sword. As soon as they reached the coolness of the cottage, he instantly set it to one side and sank down to the floor. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he tried to pretend that nothing hurt. Merlin sat down next to him and gave him a nudge in the ribs with his elbow.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said quietly. Arthur smiled as he leant his head back on the wall.

"You too, I suppose," he muttered. He looked up to find Nimueh standing over them. Arthur felt a sudden flash of anger.

"Why didn't you do anything?" He exclaimed. "That man could have killed us both."

"He was never going to kill you, don't be so dramatic."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"There is only so much I can teach you, Arthur." Nimueh's voce was softer than he expected it to be considering everything that had happened. "You have to learn for yourself to pick your own battles. If I had told you no, or even stopped you, you could have tried to go against someone stronger. I knew you had enough skill to stop him from killing you."

Arthur stared at her. It didn't surprise him her actions were supposed to teach him a lesson. Nimueh didn't do anything unless it suited her agenda – whatever that might be. But Arthur was taken aback by the compliment she had slipped in there. He didn't realise she had even watched his progress with a sword to know what he was capable of.

"But as for you, young man. You tried the wind spell for yourself, didn't you?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin to find he was blushing. Merlin studied the floor and shrugged.

"I hoped it would be enough for them to leave."

"Do you have any idea what will happen if stories spread about a powerful warlock being here?"

"You used powerful magic," Arthur interrupted. He wasn't going to let Merlin take the blame when he had only been trying to help. "If they come looking for anyone, it will be you."

"I can take care of myself." Arthur shivered at her voice and sensed Merlin glancing at him. They both knew that was true – although Arthur wasn't supposed to remember it. He kept quiet, knowing he would be lucky not to incriminate himself if he said anything more until he controlled his temper. "But Merlin here would be dragged before a king before we knew he had been taken."

"A king?" Arthur queried. It puzzled him she hadn't just used a name. Nimueh arched an eyebrow as she looked down on him.

"Those in power do not care for boundaries when there is something they want. Do not make me regret teaching you. Either of you. Now get out of my sight."

Arthur scrambled up off the floor and grabbed Merlin's arm. The two of them disappeared up the stairs as quickly as they could and Arthur leant back against the door.

"She doesn't want Uther to hear about you."

"Your father, you mean," Merlin said. Arthur paled as he thought about it.

"Do you think he is really that bad?"

"I don't know." Merlin sat down on the floor as Arthur took the bed. Arthur threw him a pillow and Merlin made himself comfortable. "I've heard stories though. That he executes anyone with magic."

"He'll never execute you," Arthur said firmly. "He'll never know about you."

"He might if he finds out about you," Merlin said. Arthur stared at him, then shook his head.

"If he is a threat to you, then I'm never going anywhere near him," he stated. It was simple in his mind. If he ever went – or returned as the case may be – to Camelot, it would be with Merlin by his side. If there was even a hint that it wouldn't be safe for his friend, then Arthur would stay away. He knew he was in no position to bargain, but it wasn't like he was missing out. He couldn't miss what he had never had.

"You'd really do that for me?"

Arthur nodded before sliding off the bed. "You're my best friend, Merlin. I've never met him. I care nothing for him. Why would I risk you for a life I've never known?"

Merlin stared at him for a long moment. To Arthur's surprise, he lent forward and gave him a quick hug. As he pulled back, Arthur punched him on the shoulder. At fifteen, he hardly was going to hug Merlin back. But as Merlin smiled at him, he knew that they were going to be okay. Whatever distance had been growing over the weight of the secret hovering over them, it had just been removed. The day had proved they were both prepared to do anything for each other.

Arthur only hoped they were never tested in that way again. Seeing the bandit with a knife against Merlin's throat was not an image that was going to leave his mind any time soon. He hoped next time, he was strong enough to fight the bandits without needing help. If something happened to either Merlin or Hunith because he hadn't been strong enough, Arthur would never forgive himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope everyone has had a lovely Christmas and Happy New Year if I don't get an update done in time!_

* * *

By the time he was seventeen, Arthur was no longer a child.

He had stopped growing and was satisfied with his height. Merlin looked as if he would be taller, but all Arthur cared about was that he was taller than Nimueh. Once his height stopped, he began to fill out. Merlin teased him, but they both knew it was muscle. Arthur had trained harder than ever since the run-in with the bandits and he knew Nimueh's magical opponents were more than a match for most men who wielded a sword. His knowledge had grown and Arthur felt confident.

It also meant that he was bored. If Nimueh had indeed trained him to be a prince, then Arthur didn't know what she was waiting for. It was clear he was ready… but ready to do what was still the mystery. The village was a small one and being stronger than anyone else was boring. There was nothing to offer him challenges and the more bored he grew, the more reckless he became. That didn't escape Nimueh's notice and Arthur spent more and more time confined to his room. His fear of her as a child meant he had never contemplated why she had never loved him. But now he knew. He had never been a child to her, only a prisoner. A hostage ready to be used when the time was right.

He knew the witch cared for him in her own way though. She had raised him, after all, and Arthur knew he wouldn't have survived this long if she didn't care. But it wasn't enough anymore. He wanted a life and every time his door was locked behind him, Arthur considered riding for Camelot. He knew from his experience with Galahad that she wasn't as alert in the night as he had once believed and it wouldn't take much to set off once she had retired for the night. He would be deep in the forest by the time she knew he was gone.

The only thing that stopped him going, however, was Merlin. The bandit attacked had re-established their drifting friendship. Merlin still spent time with Will, but Arthur wasn't crippled with jealousy about it anymore. In return, Merlin had started teasing him about the time Arthur spent talking to some of the girls in the village. It was the only thing he had to occupy him these days. Merlin was the reason he didn't run. He knew he couldn't turn up at the castle and announce he was the missing prince without informing where Nimueh was. That would direct Uther's attention at Ealdor and potentially the young warlock living there. It was not something Arthur could risk.

"Wha'cha doing?"

Arthur jumped violently, almost hitting his head on a low hanging branch as he turned to glare at Merlin. His friend smiled innocently and sat down beside him. At Arthur's glare, he flattened himself until he too was lying on his stomach.

"What are you watching?" Merlin's voice was a whisper this time as he realised Arthur was clearly staking something out. Arthur didn't answer. Instead, he pointed carefully through the foliage. He had first noticed the soldiers when he had gone to fetch some water from the river. He had stayed out of sight and hadn't mentioned anything to Nimueh.

Then he had returned to watch as soon as he could. He didn't recognise the livery; it was a deep red but Arthur had yet to see a crest. But the soldiers – or knights as he supposed they were – were clearly setting up a camp.

"Oh," Merlin breathed. Arthur didn't admit he had been lost in thought rather than keeping watch, daydreaming about events that had led him to this spot. He hadn't heard Merlin approach, but the warlock didn't seem to have noticed. Merlin was never the most observant when it came to things like that on the best of days.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "But they look like they are here to stay. Do you think we should warn the villagers?"

Since the bandit attack, the villagers were wary of strangers. They had mentioned for Nimueh and Arthur to come and live in the safety of the village rather than on the outskirts more than once. But Nimueh's look had stopped them from asking again. Arthur didn't mind being out on his own; it was what he was used to. He was just grateful they cared rather than out-casting them for Nimueh's magic. If he was honest, Arthur wasn't sure whether it was because they were too afraid of her to dare.

Merlin shook his head next to him. "They'll only panic. You're the only one who can fight and both Mother and Nimueh had forbidden me from using my magic in front of the villagers unless there is no other option. They'll think they are defenceless and you know what happened last time that happened."

"We ended up spending three days trying to catch all the chickens," Arthur said with a laugh. How they had got out of the hastily constructed cages was a mystery, but Arthur was certain Will had something to do with it.

Before Merlin had the chance to respond, Arthur's stomach growled. Merlin laughed. "How long have you been out here?"

Arthur shrugged. The foliage blocked the sun and he didn't know what time of day it was. Nimueh wouldn't care – he had completed both his lessons and his chores for the day. Her magic informed her if he was in any sort of danger.

"Then let's go and find food," Merlin said. He shuffled backwards and pulled on Arthur's leg until he sighed and squirmed back himself. Now he had stopped growing, he couldn't eat in the same way Merlin could and it amused him that his friend was never full.

"Come back to mine. She is always happier when you're around," Arthur pleaded. Merlin helped him control his temper, often making him laugh and chasing away the anger. This was the first day he had been allowed out all week after shouting a few days before over nothing. Merlin agreed but Arthur had a feeling it was because it meant he could eat quicker.

They both navigated their way out of the undergrowth. Arthur stretched up, feeling stiff from his time in the bush.

"How did you even find me?"

Merlin shrugged but Arthur could read the answer in his face. He had used magic in order to locate his friend. Arthur wasn't angry. If anything, he was surprised he hadn't felt Merlin's power washing over him. Usually he could, especially of late since it was growing in strength. Merlin didn't like talking about his strength these days – Arthur knew it was scaring him. So he didn't say anything but instead bumped his friend's shoulder with his own before turning to head back the way he had come hours ago.

They hadn't made it very far when something caught Arthur's attention. He stopped in order to listen better, grabbing the back of Merlin's shirt to stop him from walking.

"What?"

"Can't you hear that?"

As soon as he had spoken, Merlin too became aware of the sound. They shared fearful glances.

"Run!" Arthur took off, Merlin on his heels. Nothing about the soldiers had indicated they were the enemy but approaching riders were not something Arthur wanted to be involved with. He could hear at least five horses heading towards them. He thought if they ran, they might make it back to the cottage before they were seen. Nimueh had enough magic at her disposal to be able to react however necessary.

But they never made it there. Arthur burst out of the treeline when he heard Merlin fall behind him with a yell of surprise. Arthur turned, only to see Merlin sitting up and untangling something from around his ankles. The fact the men had tripped his friend made Arthur see red and his hand grasped towards his sword. But his hand closed over thin air. He didn't carry it around with him – there was simply no need and it got in his way.

Darting back to Merlin, he grabbed him by the upper arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on!" Arthur didn't let go of Merlin as they took off again. But it had cost them precious time and they hadn't gone more than a few paces when the horses burst from the trees. Three instantly broke into gallops, drawing first level then ahead of the fleeing boys. Arthur kept hold of Merlin's arm as they automatically turned back to back in order to see all of the horses that had circled them. Arthur lifted his chin defiantly.

One of the riders nudged his horse forward a pace. Arthur had to crane his head back to see him properly. He was only a few years older than them, with light hair and kind eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Merlin. The younger turned until he was standing side by side with Arthur rather than back to back.

"My name is Merlin," he said. "I live in the village with my mother. She's called Hunith if you wanted to find her. This is my friend."

Arthur held his breath. They had talked about this; how they would react if strangers came looking again after Arthur's name had nearly given things away before. He hoped that Merlin had said enough information that the knight – for Arthur was sure he was more than a soldier – was satisfied.

"And your friend?"

"I-I…" Arthur didn't know what to say. Last time, the knight had come looking for Nimueh. He _expected_ to find Arthur. These men may have no clue. But Arthur wasn't sure whether it was a risk he should take or not.

"He's a bit of a simpleton," Merlin said. "I try and keep him with me to stop him from getting into trouble. He gets himself lost otherwise."

Inwardly fuming, Arthur put a dopey grin on his face and nodded his head pleasantly. Merlin was shaking beside him and Arthur knew it was due to him holding back his laughter. The knight reigned his horse back and the circle around them vanished. Instead, the knights huddled together, talking quietly.

"You are so going to regret that," Arthur hissed through gritted teeth. Merlin smirked.

"You'd be lost without me, admit it."

Arthur turned to say no such thing, but the words died in his throat. He nudged Merlin and nodded to the knights. Merlin turned and he stiffened. Arthur had finally caught a glimpse of the crest. A golden dragon against the red background. Nimueh had taught him enough to recognise the crest of Camelot. Could it be just coincidence the knights were here?

"Let's get out of here," Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded. Coincidence or not, it was too dangerous. They both began backing away, making sure the knights didn't see their movement. When they made it about ten paces away, Arthur nodded and they both turned and ran as fast as they could.

"Hey!"

They had been seen. They didn't slow down though although Arthur could hear the horses' hooves thundering after them again. He didn't look around, straining his legs to run faster. He knew they wouldn't make it. But the closer they were to the cottage, the more chance they had of Nimueh sensing what was going on.

Within a moment, they were surrounded again.

"Why did you run?" It was an older man speaking this time. He had a glare on his face and the twitch of his hand revealed he was trying not to go for his sword.

"You're knights," Arthur stated. "We live in a simple village. We don't get your sort around here." He left the implied `we were frightened` unsaid. He had his pride, after all.

"He's got a point." It was the young one talking again. "They are barely more than children."

Arthur bristled and Merlin snatched at his sleeve, warning him not to let his temper get the better of him. Arthur forced himself to let the anger go. He had been called worse things than a child, after all.

"We just want to get home," Merlin said meekly. Arthur thought it had worked. Two of the knights tightened their hold on their reigns. But the older man stared at them.

"No. We've had our orders. Remember the vision. Every boy around the right age is to be taken before the king."

Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin looked back. Then they split. Merlin went left as Arthur dove right and they weaved their way around the horses as they broke into a run again. This time, genuine fear lent them speed. The cottage was in sight before the horses caught up with them again. One grabbed at the back of Arthur's shirt and it was enough to throw him off balance. Crashing to the ground, he could only lay there for a moment as all the air was driven from his lungs.

"Arthur!" Merlin's scream seemed to come from a mile away. But the silence that fell was deafening. Arthur could hear every rasping breath he tried to take.

"Did you hear that?" One of the knights murmured.

"Seize them!" yelled another.

"No!" The terror in Merlin's voice was enough to break Arthur from his haze. He scrambled to his feet even though his head swum at the effort. One of the men had hold of Merlin's arm and Arthur knew he wouldn't reach his friend in time. In one movement, he bent down and plucked a stone from the ground, drew back his arm and threw. It hit the man hard on the back of the hand and he let go of Merlin with a howl. Merlin stumbled away, then turned to Arthur. His eyes went wide with horror.

"Behind you!"

Arthur didn't have time to turn before an arm looped around his neck. He could feel the coldness of the armour against his back and knew one of the men had dismounted. He wrenched forward and his assailant grabbed his wrist. The hold around his neck loosened just enough for his arm to be bent behind his back before tightening again.

"The king wants to see you. Then you can go back to your lives. You have my word, no harm will come to you."

"I don't believe you," Arthur snarled. They had recognised his name. They were looking for someone his age. Arthur knew it was no coincidence now; they were here because of him. How they had found him, he had no idea. He supposed it was something to do with the vision that they mentioned.

"Let him go."

Arthur knew that tone of voice. His head jerked up and he stared at Merlin. Gold was flooding his eyes and his hand was raising.

"Merlin, no." Arthur's call wasn't enough though. The magic tore from Merlin in an almighty burst and the man holding Arthur was thrown backwards. Arthur knew they were in serious trouble now. He darted forward, grabbed Merlin's arm and forced him to run. But the magic had weakened him and Merlin couldn't keep the pace.

"Go."

"No." Arthur stubbornly tightened his grip when he felt Merlin trying to push him away. The knights were coming at them again.

"It's you they want, Arthur. You have to get out of here."

"You just used magic, you idiot." Arthur was trying not to panic. He didn't know what to do. These men worked for Uther – his father. The one who could answer all of Arthur's questions about his life. The one man he had sworn he would keep Merlin safe from. But Merlin shook his head sadly.

"It's my destiny to keep you safe. Nimueh told me. You're destined to be the Once and Future King, Arthur. I'm supposed to protect you so that you can live that long."

"What?" Arthur had no idea what Merlin was telling him. But the warlock shoved him away. Arthur made to take a step back when he realised the world around him was spinning. The sensation grew more rapid and the only thing Arthur could focus on was the magic pouring from Merlin. It looked as if it was lighting him up and Arthur knew whatever he was attempting to cast was more powerful than anything he had ever tried before.

"No!" His scream was weak even to his own ears. A roaring sound had filled the air and Arthur just about made out the knights approaching Merlin, swords drawn, before his vision spun so rapidly he had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop him from being sick. The sensation faded and Arthur opened his eyes.

He was standing in the middle of the cottage. Even while he tried to comprehend what had just happened, Nimueh came flying through the door.

"What happened?" She demanded. "I've been out looking for you. I felt his magic, I felt the danger. What were you doing?"

"Get out of the way," Arthur snapped. He strode past her, snatching up his sword and turning towards the door. They hadn't been that far from the cottage, he still had time to catch the men. The only thing he knew for sure was that Merlin wouldn't be able to defend himself after using that amount of magic.

"Stop." Nimueh's voice rang with power and Arthur shivered as he felt her magic. It held him in place, freezing him from the neck down. "You're in danger. You're not going out there."

"They've got Merlin." Arthur told her, his voice flat. "I'm going to get him back."

"On your own? You're a boy, Arthur. I hardly think so."

Nimueh was moving closer to him. Arthur watched her closely. When she brushed his hair back, he jerked. Fury engulfed him and it was so strong he broke through the spell holding him still. He stumbled back, tripped over his feet and slid down the wall before he could regain his balance. He stayed where he had fallen, staring up at her.

Arthur knew what she had been about to do. She was going to make him forget this had happened. He had no idea if she planned to rescue Merlin herself, but right now, he didn't care. Anger burnt bright and hot and Arthur slowly stood up, staring at her.

"How dare you," he said quietly. "You think making me forget something will change what is happening? You can't make me forget. Merlin has made me who I am. Make me forget him and you'll destroy me as well."

"Stop talking such nonsense, Arthur." Nimueh's hand had dropped by her side again but Arthur could see the confusion in her eyes. Even now, she didn't know the block on his mind had broken. "What were the pair of you doing?"

"Knights," Arthur muttered. "They're camping the other side of the river, looking for me. Merlin used magic to make sure I escaped, but they will have him. The king is demanded every boy be taken before him."

Nimueh paled. She strode to the door and wrenched it open. She started chanting and Arthur stumbled as powerful magic whipped out from her and sparked around the hut.

"Go to your room, Arthur."

"No. You can't make me."

"You really think now is the time to test me?"

"I know!" Arthur yelled. He couldn't keep this a secret any longer. Not if it meant costing Merlin his life. "I know who I am. I know why they are looking for me. When were you going to tell me that I was the Prince of Camelot? Why am I here?"

Nimueh turned to face him. Rage was etched into every feature. Arthur swallowed. She seemed to grow as she stood there and the sun was blocked out. The hut fell into darkness and Arthur knew he was shivering. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, he was paralysed by the force of her magic.

"You know nothing," she spat, venom in her voice. "Now _go to your room!"_ Her words were laced with magic and for the second time, Arthur felt the world around him dissolve. The sensation didn't last as long this time and Arthur kept his eyes open as the hallway disappeared and his room appeared. But the magic didn't stop there. Arthur was stripped of his sword, cloak and boots. His bed and books disappeared. The room became an empty shell. He stumbled towards the door, but chains erupted from the wall. Before he had made it a step, manacles clipped around his wrists and pulled him up short.

Arthur struggled violently against the cuffs. There was no keyhole; they were sealed with magic. He fought and cursed, finally looking up when he was panting. Nimueh was standing in his doorway.

"You need the boy. I will bring him here. Then we are leaving this place. We've lingered too long and you are not ready."

"Ready for what?" Arthur shouted, straining to get closer. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Nimueh walked into the room and Arthur was pulled back as the chains shortened. She reached up and cupped his face. "Only for you to have your rightful kingdom."

"I already would have if you hadn't kidnapped me." Arthur spat. Nimueh smiled fondly, as if Arthur was a young child having a tantrum rather than a grown man.

"Your mind would have been twisted and warped if I had left you with your father."

"How do I know? How can I believe anything you say? You made me forget everything that didn't agree with your plan."

"You'll understand one day." Nimueh said as she turned and left the room. She paused in the doorway again and Arthur shook his head.

"Don't. Please don't…"

She slammed the door and he heard the key turn in the lock. Letting out a yell, he continued to struggle against his restraints. There wasn't so much as a creak from the chains and he knew there wouldn't be. He had never been able to go against her magic. Merlin was the only one who was strong enough to offer any resistance against what she could do.

And now – because of him – Merlin was probably dead. Arthur was fully aware of what Uther's opinion on magic was. He would have had Merlin executed as soon as he was taken back to the camp. Maybe even now, Merlin was burning alive while Arthur was sitting in his room. The imagined sound of his friend's agonised screams made Arthur cry out and he slipped to the floor. His hands fell into his lap and he just stared at the shackles.

He was a puppet. Nothing more, nothing less. It was what he had always been. Nimueh had been shaping him to suit her purpose, giving him the opinions and desires _she_ wanted him to have. Maybe he would have had different views with his father. But it wasn't Nimueh who had shaped his opinion on magic. Merlin had done that. He had done it the instant he had shown Arthur that it could be used for play and innocence, even beauty. Nimueh had taught him to fear it with her punishments. What else had she influenced without him being aware of it?

"Damn," Arthur muttered. Lifting a hand, he wiped his eyes before kneeling up to stare out of the window. He couldn't see any plumes of smoke indicating Merlin was being burnt. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't do anything. He was stuck here until Nimueh returned to free him. Merlin had been right about one thing; he would never be a king if Merlin wasn't by his side. If anything happened to him, Arthur knew he wouldn't ever forgive himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for the reviews and support, it really means the world to know that this is still being enjoyed. Thank you so much. And a very Happy New Year to you all, may you have an amazing 2016 whatever it might bring._

* * *

Arthur had no idea how long he knelt on the floor for. His wrists were bruised and sore from where he had been struggling against the cuffs. But there had been no give in them and he knew there wouldn't be. Eventually, he ran out of energy, aware he had never had the lunch he had come to get. Slumped on the floor, Arthur only knew the passing of time when his room was thrown into first shadow, then darkness. The chains didn't have enough length to reach the candles on the other side of the room.

Shivering – both with fear and cold – Arthur tried not to think about what was happening to Merlin. He wondered what the knights would have reported: would they have told the king about him? Probably. Maybe the king had even questioned Merlin. Arthur hoped his friend gave them whatever they wanted. They had seen him use magic and Nimueh had driven it into his head what the King of Camelot was like about sorcerers. He hoped Merlin made it easy on himself. But he knew his friend and he knew how Merlin thought it was his duty to protect Arthur. He wouldn't have given up his location because a king had asked him. Their loyalty to one another was too strong.

Arthur forced his mind away from his friend and instead thought about Nimueh. For the first time in years, he was afraid of her again. The rage in her face when he said who was looking for him – not to mention the fact Arthur had all his memories – was not a look he would forget any time soon.

He took heart from what she had said though. She said they would leave this place but also that he needed Merlin to be by his side. She would rescue him, she had to. But if she took Merlin, what would Hunith do? Who would tell her that her son was alive? Arthur knew he couldn't let it happen. But hating the witch made would make things too easy, too simple. She was the only guardian he had ever known. He didn't hate her. He had no idea how he felt.

By the time the moon had drifted across the sky enough to make patterns on Arthur's floor, he had fallen asleep. Miserable and cold, sleep had crept up on him and Arthur had done nothing to fight it. Instead, he had surrendered to its grip, hoping it would all be some horrible dream and he would awaken, free from his chains with Merlin laughing at the vividness of his imagination. But when a bang jerked him awake again, it was to find he was still on the floor, still shackled to his wall. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Arthur knelt up awkwardly as he strained to hear. He had no idea if it was Nimueh returning or soldiers coming to take him away.

When the door burst open, Arthur let out a small sob of relief. It was Nimueh. But she wasn't alone. She was holding a very pale Merlin up, but there was no gentleness in her actions as she shoved him into the room. Merlin stumbled and Arthur leapt up. The young warlock was just close enough to be in in reach and Arthur took his arm, carefully drawing Merlin closer.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

For a moment, Merlin didn't answer. Arthur looked up to find the door had shut again and there was a haze shimmering over it. He knew Nimueh had not only locked them in, she had cast some sort of spell to keep Merlin in as well. There were also a few blankets on the floor. But then he felt his friend's fingers ghosting over the cuffs on his wrists. Arthur shrugged him off before twisting his own hands and taking hold of Merlin's wrists, stopping him from pulling away.

"Are you alright?" he demanded. He had never seen Merlin so pale. Merlin started to nod, but then the fifteen year old met Arthur's stare and shook his head instead. Tears were pooling in his eyes and Arthur didn't know what to do.

"They had iron cuffs," Merlin whispered. Arthur stared at him, blank. Merlin sensed his expression and continued, sniffing as he did so. "It blocks magic. They put them on me and I couldn't feel any of my power. I know I don't like it strong but…. I've never felt so helpless, Arthur."

"You're safe now though. You can use magic again."

Merlin shook his head. "Nimueh said it takes time to wear off. I still can't feel it."

Arthur stared at the door and the magic shimmering over it.

"I don't think it's going to take you too long," he murmured. He gestured towards their prison door. "She said we had to move. She obviously thinks your magic will come back before we do."

"But I can't…" Merlin stared at him wildly. "This is my home. My mother…"

"I know." Arthur fell silent, sitting back down on the floor. After a moment, Merlin sat down beside him and bumped his shoulder against Arthur's.

"This isn't your fault, Arthur."

"It's me they were looking for." Arthur didn't need to ask how Merlin knew what he was thinking. They had been friends for a long time, after all. "If you hadn't used magic to protect me, they wouldn't have known to use iron."

"But I'm free of it now. You said it yourself; my magic won't take long to come back."

Arthur might have been reassured if Merlin's voice hadn't wavered as he spoke. They both knew they were trapped and there wasn't anything either of them could do about it. Silence fell and Arthur cleared his throat self-consciously.

"You should try and get some sleep." Arthur nodded to the pile of blankets. "You'll be warm at least."

Merlin grabbed his wrist, turning his hand over as he examined the cuff. Disappointment crossed his expression when he saw there was no keyhole. Arthur tried to smile.

"This isn't your fault either," he said. Merlin looked at him steadily.

"You tried to come after me, didn't you?"

Arthur flushed, avoiding Merlin's gaze. He didn't see his friend move and jumped when Merlin's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do much." Arthur couldn't stop the bitterness from flooding his voice. He had trained long and hard with the sword. But what good was that when both Merlin and Nimueh could banish him from somewhere regardless of how he felt about it. He knew Merlin had done it to save him, but Nimueh hadn't. She hadn't wanted him to get in the way and that was that.

"You did more than you think. Do you think she would have come after me if it wasn't for you?" Merlin's words might have been attempting to reassure Arthur. But his voice hitched halfway through and when Arthur looked at him, it was to see Merlin was holding back tears. Arthur shifted.

"Did you see him?" He asked quietly. "My father. Did you see the king?"

Merlin nodded. "He's not going to stop until he has found you. They were all talking about some sort of vision the king had been shown – it's how he knows where you are."

"Nimueh was wrong then," Arthur mused. "He can't hate sorcerers if he is working with one."

Merlin flinched, grabbing Arthur's arm. "No. She's right. You didn't see… the look in his eye, Arthur. They already had iron cuffs. Maybe it was for Nimueh, but he didn't hesitate ordering them on me. He hated me just because of what I could do."

"I don't…" Arthur didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't want to believe that of the man who was his father. But he also knew Merlin wouldn't lie about something like this. After all, the stories of Uther's cruelty towards those with magic had to be founded in some element of the truth. Arthur glanced away, self-conscious.

"Well, he won't get near you again," he finished lamely. "We'll be gone before they even realise that you are missing."

It felt like a death sentence hanging over them both. Arthur knew Nimueh had always kept him safe, even if she had her own reasons for doing so. He knew that wouldn't change; she wouldn't give up now. But did she care whether she got Arthur killed as long as it suited her purpose? She couldn't have taken him in the first place because she cared about him.

"Get some sleep, Merlin," Arthur said, shaking off his thoughts. "You're going to need your strength when your magic comes back."

Merlin didn't argue. He moved to the blankets, immediately throwing one across to Arthur as he made himself comfortable in the others. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Even with the blanket around him, Arthur could get neither comfortable nor warm. There was too much playing over and over in his mind and he sat slumped against the wall as the moonlight drifted across his floor.

As the sky started to lighten, the door opened. Merlin didn't stir and Nimueh was quiet as she entered. Feeling exhausted, Arthur stared at her.

"What do you want?" He said, making sure to keep his voice down so as not to disturb Merlin. Nimueh dropped to her knees opposite him, but it didn't escape Arthur's notice that she was staying out of his reach. The thought was a little comforting – she knew he wasn't helpless even if that was how Arthur felt.

"It's time, Arthur."

"Time for what?"

"For you to take your rightful place. I hoped to have until you came of age, but events have moved against us. It's time for you to take the throne and repeal the ban on magic."

Arthur snorted. Just in time, he swallowed down his next laugh, glancing at Merlin but his friend slept on.

"You can't be serious? There already is a king. I can't take the throne until…" Nimueh was nodding and Arthur stared at her. He swallowed hard, drawing the blanket closer around his shoulders.

"You want me to kill the king."

"He would have killed Merlin if I hadn't got there. He cut him off from his magic. How can you want a king like that to reign? You owe it to your people to free them from such tyranny. You won't be alone. I will assist you. As will Merlin."

"He's a child," Arthur hissed. He knew Merlin's magic was stronger than anyone's, but that wasn't the point. "We both are, really. And what you are talking about is murder."

"It's freedom."

"No."

"You think he will stop searching from you? That he won't torture anyone with magic he comes across until someone gives him your whereabouts? What he would do to Hunith for shielding Merlin for all of these years? You can stop this, Arthur."

"This is absurd," Arthur protested. He drew as far back from her as he could, his back pressing uncomfortably hard against the wall. "I'm not killing anyone."

"I see I've always been too soft on you," Nimueh said. Arthur shuddered at how dark her voice sounded and tried to move even further back when she stood. But if Nimueh noticed, she paid no attention to his fear. Instead, she hissed a word and Arthur yelped. The chains detached themselves from the wall, but yanked his arms behind him and twisted the chains up his arms, binding him until his elbows. A wave of her hand had his feet similarly bound. He didn't give her the satisfaction of crying out; his defiance was all he had left.

Nimueh stalked across the room, shaking Merlin roughly awake.

The warlock cried out when he saw Arthur's position. Before he could scramble up, Nimueh wrenched him back. She placed a hand on his forehead and shouted a word. Arthur was flung backwards from the force of her magic washing over him. But the spell had never been intended for him. Merlin screamed before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. He didn't sit up again.

"What have you done?"

"Bound his power until the time is right."

"What? No!" Arthur stared at the collapsed form of his friend. He tried to rise, but the bindings around his feet stopped him. "You can't do this!"

"I can." Nimueh's voice was calm and she hissed another spell. Arthur wasn't sure what it had done until Nimueh grabbed Merlin and pulled him over her shoulder. There was no way she would normally be able to move the fifteen year old and Arthur struggled fruitlessly. Nimueh left the door open, but it made no difference. Arthur couldn't run. And even if he could, where would he go? The only people who could stop Nimueh were the same ones he had promised to keep Merlin safe from.

She came back for him immediately. The bindings around his feet fell away as Nimueh grabbed his arm. Arthur was hauled upright but the biting grip she maintained on his upper arm meant that he didn't even try pulling away. He felt numb with disbelief as she pulled him from the house. This had been the only home he had ever known. The only life. It had all been a lie. He had dreamt of the day he would tell Nimeuh he knew who he was. He never imagined it would be something like this.

Arthur let himself be led along. Until he knew where Merlin was, there was nothing he could do. His feet dragged in the dirt, leaving clear tracks. He had no idea who might follow them, but it made him feel better. At least, it did until he saw where he was being taken.

Nimueh led him to the few trees that lined the bottom of the garden. Arthur had always been forbidden from going in there and the memory of his punishment the one time he had tried was not one she had removed from his mind. But as his eyes adjusted in the early sun, he saw there was a cage waiting in the trees. Arthur dug his heels in but Nimueh let go of his arm anyway.

She moved around until she was behind him, leaving Arthur standing between her and the cage. Nimueh barked a word, her hand raised towards him. Arthur only had time to yell out before he was blasted off his feet, his back hitting the bars of the cage as the door clanged shut behind him. He spun, realising at the same time the chains had been removed from his arms. His hands gripped at the bars desperately as he yanked, but no matter how hard he tried pulling, the door remained shut. He knew Nimueh must have spelled it like this.

Leaving his hand curled around the bars, Arthur locked eyes with Nimueh as she approached. For so long he had been claiming that he wasn't a child, but a man. Only right now, he felt as young as he did when she had first taken him over her knee for misbehaving.

"What are you going to do?"

"Show you what happens when you defy me. Stay quiet, Arthur, or I will remove your voice. Do not test me."

Arthur didn't dare breathe as she walked away. Then he slumped against the bars and let himself sink down to the cage floor. Nimueh was moving back towards the house, but Arthur knew that wasn't her destination. She had gone to get a horse. Maybe she already had one, stolen from the knights when she had freed Merlin. Thinking of his friend made Arthur look around and he felt relieved when he saw the teenager was slumped on the cage floor. While it worried Arthur no end what Nimueh had done to him, at least if Merlin was with him, Arthur had a better chance of protecting him.

"Hey," Arthur murmured. He knew Merlin couldn't hear him. He kept his voice to a low whisper to make sure Nimueh didn't have grounds to make good on her threat. It made him feel better to be saying something and he pulled himself over to Merlin's prone form. Sitting on the floor, he awkwardly navigated the pair of them around until Merlin's head was cushioned on his leg. Arthur draped his jacket over his friend and stared out of the cage, watching for Nimueh. What would Hunith do when she realised her son was missing? She would come to the cottage, only to find they too were gone. Would she risk asking the knights – if indeed they made their presence known? Arthur wasn't sure; Merlin's secret stopped her from seeking help.

"It's going to be alright," Arthur told Merlin. "I'm going to get us out of this, I swear."

He was glad Merlin was unconscious. Arthur didn't believe himself, let alone expect anyone else too. He was silent when Nimueh returned. She was leading a magnificent horse and Arthur knew she must have stolen it from the knights. No one in the village could afford a creature like that. Arthur stayed quiet as she hitched the beast to the cage before pulling herself into the saddle. She coaxed the horse into a walk and Arthur jerked as the cage started to move. As soon as they were clear of the treeline, however, Nimueh stopped. She lifted her hand and directed her palm at the house.

" _Forbaerne!"_ She cried in a high voice. Arthur gave a yell of horror as a fire-ball erupted from her hand and shot towards the house. There was nothing he could do as she sent another, then a third. Within moments, the whole house was ablaze and Nimueh started the horse moving again.

Arthur knew the smoke would bring people running. But the fire was hot and burning fast. Would they believe they had perished in it? They were too far from the river for them to be able to help. There was nothing Arthur could do but clutch the bars as he watched his childhood home burn.

Numbness spread through him after that. He didn't pay attention to where Nimueh was taking them. He didn't think it mattered. They weren't going to be able to get away from her.

The day wore on and Nimueh didn't stop. She was pushing the horse hard and Arthur knew – regardless of what she said – she was worried about pursuit. If Uther had iron cuffs to control sorcerers, then what else did he have at his disposal? If he had eradicated those with magic, he must have ways of neutralising their power. The trouble was, Arthur didn't know if the thought scared or reassured him.

Nimueh threw in some bread and a water skin when Arthur's stomach started rumbling. But as he took a swig, Arthur was sure Merlin stirred. Nimueh had made it apparent that he wouldn't be waking until she deemed fit. But Arthur knew what he had felt. Shifting so that his body shielded his friend, Arthur trickled some water onto Merlin's face. To his delight, Merlin's expression screwed up and he jerked his head away. Arthur did it again, then was quick to clamp his hand over Merlin's mouth as the boy started to wake properly.

Merlin jerked and thrashed in his grip until his eyes opened and he saw who was holding him down. Arthur removed his hand, pressing a finger to his own lips. Merlin's eyes went wide as he took in their surroundings and he shuddered when he saw Nimueh. But he remained quiet. Arthur was glad he hadn't finished the bread and handed the rest over with the water, making sure his body stopped Nimueh from seeing what was going on if she glanced back.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was barely more than a breath. Arthur frowned at him.

"I still can't feel my magic." There was panic in Merlin's whisper and Arthur lent over, grasping his wrist reassuringly.

"I need you," Arthur said. "Nimueh knows that. She won't keep it from you for long, she wouldn't dare."

Arthur knew they couldn't risk talking. But Merlin's eyes widened at hearing that it was Nimueh responsible for his loss of power rather than it still being an affect from the cuffs. Arthur gestured for Merlin to close his eyes again. Nimueh didn't believe he would wake up, so the fact that Merlin had meant Arthur felt she wasn't as in control as she thought.

They stayed silent as the afternoon passed. Arthur was stiff and sore and had a headache from where a pothole had caused him to lose his balance and smash his head against the bars. Nimueh didn't intend to drive on through the night though. She reached a small copse of trees and drew the horse to a stop. Arthur watched in silence as she rubbed down the panting beast and set it to graze. If she was looking after the horse, it meant they still had some distance to go.

"Back up," Nimueh said, approaching the cage. Arthur did so. She reached in, grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him out. Arthur saw him wince and was surprised Nimueh didn't notice. But she once again put her hand on his forehead and with a flash of her eyes, returned his magic to him. Merlin jerked up with a yell, gold burning in his own eyes as he struggled to control his returning power.

"Breathe through it," Nimueh advised, her hand curled around the nape of his neck. Merlin did so, bringing the magic back under his control. Then he shoved himself away from her and moved towards the cage. Nimueh used magic to shut the door before he got there.

"He stays there," she said. Her voice was like ice. "And if you value the lives of anyone you have ever cared about – including his – you won't free him."

"You won't hurt Arthur." Merlin sounded more confident than a skinny fifteen year old. "You need him."

"I do. But I can make things very unpleasant and painful for him if you don't do as you are told, warlock."

Arthur flinched at the detached note in her voice. It was as if she was someone else entirely, not a woman who had watched them grow up. Merlin clearly thought the same thing for he didn't challenge her. He clearly didn't want to risk it.

"Where are we?" Arthur called. He knew no one was around – Nimueh wouldn't have stopped otherwise. But he assumed that meant her earlier threat no longer applied and he hauled himself across the cage until he was as close as he could get.

"Nowhere you know." Nimueh snapped, but then she relented. "In the morning, the boy and I will enter the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"And that is..?"

"A place where I can show you your destiny," Nimueh said in response to Merlin's question. "I can assure you, once you have seen the future, you will want to help me."

"No." Merlin backed away until his back was pressed against the cage. Arthur stuck his hand through the bar to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. "You always told me seeing the future was dangerous. That it would drive people mad trying to change fate."

"You're strong enough to master the crystals. You cannot deny that gift, boy. Believe me, once you have seen the future, you will have no wish to change it. You are the key to making Arthur king. You are the reason why he will succeed."

"You're forgetting that I refuse," Arthur called. He didn't want all the attention to be on Merlin – he could feel him shaking beneath his hand. "I won't kill the king."

"Once Merlin had seen what he is destined to do, you won't be saying that." Nimueh didn't sound concerned by his refusal. She lit a fire with a wave of her hand and started pulling out supplies. "Once he has seen the future, Merlin is going to be your voice of reason in making you do as you are told."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that. Neither did Merlin. The younger boy twisted and Arthur could see the fear in his eyes. He tried to smile.

"We'll be fine," he said. He had to believe it. For he was not sure what would happen once the sun rose on a new day.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you again for the reviews and the support, it really means the world to me. Hope you like this next part._

* * *

Arthur barely slept that night. Merlin fell into a fitful doze but Arthur knew it was because the younger boy was so exhausted. After everything he had been through over the last day – especially with having his magic suppressed more than once – Arthur couldn't blame him. But Nimueh sat by the fire, her unblinking eyes locked on Arthur all night. He couldn't get comfortable in the cage and every time his eyes started to droop, something would jerk him back to alertness. He owed it to Merlin to keep watch. It didn't matter that Arthur couldn't physically do anything even if he wanted to, he needed to stay awake. He needed to know what happened next.

When dawn came, Nimueh extinguished the fire with a wave of her hand and stood up. Arthur tensed. His head was pounding and his eyes felt gritty and sore due to the lack of sleep. Merlin jolted awake, sitting up and looking between Arthur and Nimueh with wide eyes. Arthur tried to smile reassuringly at him, telling his friend without words that nothing had happened while Merlin rested. But his smile slipped when he realised Nimueh was stalking towards the cage. Arthur pushed himself back to the furthest point possible, but she only smiled and rounded the cage to be closer to him.

Arthur moved back to the middle. There was a dangerous glint in Nimueh's eyes that he had never seen before. Even when he had got into trouble, she had never looked at him in such a predatory way.

"Let us go," he said quietly. He wouldn't beg – she had taught him what pride was. But he couldn't sit here and let this happen.

"I can't," Nimueh responded. She didn't look like she regretted that fact. "I've worked too hard, I've given up too much to get to this point for you to be an ungrateful brat and spoil it now."

"Ungrateful? You've lied to me my entire life. You've taken my memories, kept from me knowing who I am. And then when you tell me – which, let's face it, you weren't going to do if this hadn't happened – you tell me you want me to kill my own father."

"He's no father," Nimueh spat. "He never deserved to be a father: he never should have been. I enabled him to become one and it's only right I'm the one to take that away again."

"What did he do to you?" Arthur said. He knew he didn't know the whole story. Perhaps he never would. But he wasn't a child anymore. He refused to let Nimueh intimidate him in such a way. For a split-second, emotions clouded Nimueh's expression and Arthur could see the pain of her past on her face. But then the pain was gone and the anger was back.

"He hunted me like an animal," she said. Arthur knew that wasn't the reason for the pain. But before he could say anything else, Nimueh's hand shot through the bars, trying to reach him. Arthur pulled back.

"Come here, Arthur."

"No."

"Sit with your back against the bars. Put your hands through."

"No. You can't make me." If she wanted him to move, she was going to have to use magic. But Nimueh lifted an eyebrow, her expression cool.

"If you don't, I will leave Merlin in the cave. Trapped by the power of the crystals, he will be imprisoned outside of time until the time is right for him to fulfil his destiny."

"You wouldn't dare. That's not even possible," Arthur snarled. But his heart gave an uncomfortable thump as Nimueh merely looked at him.

"Isn't it?"

Arthur swallowed. He looked over to Merlin. His friend was watching the exchange, gnawing on his lip. There was no fear in his expression though and Arthur realised he was out of earshot. Arthur felt defeated. He shuffled closer to Nimueh. He couldn't risk Merlin – not after everything the boy had already gone through for him. Arthur knew Merlin would never forgive himself if he knew he was being used against Arthur in such a way. Sighing, Arthur twisted and sat back against the bars.

"Hands," Nimueh instructed. Shutting his eyes, Arthur let his hands slide through the gap in the bars. It came as no surprise when Nimueh grabbed his wrists, but Arthur still gasped as he felt a strong leather cord wrapping around them. Within a few moments, his hands were securely bound to the outside of the cage, leaving him trapped where he was sitting.

"What are you going to do with Merlin?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Show him his destiny. Once he sees the land the pair of you will create together, he will help you in becoming king."

"But I don't want…"

"You can't fight me, Arthur. Do you really think you can fight against the pair of us?"

Arthur had no answer to that. Merlin wouldn't turn against him.

Would he?

Arthur wondered what was so special about the cave that Nimueh was convinced it would be enough for Merlin to side with her rather than his friend. But he didn't have the chance to ask. He caught a glimpse of Nimueh's wrist appearing through the bars, but as he opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, she slid a rag between his teeth. Choking, Arthur tried to pull forward, but with his hands secured, he had no leeway. There was nothing he could do as she tied the gag behind his head, silencing him.

"What are you doing?" Merlin cried, hurrying forward. Nimueh stepped away from the cage, grabbing Merlin's arm and stopping him from moving any closer.

"Ensuring he doesn't attract unwanted attention," Nimueh said calmly. She stepped back, pulling Merlin with her. Arthur locked eyes with his friend, seeing the helplessness in Merlin's expression.

"You can't do this!"

"If you don't come quietly with me now, I will whip him."

Arthur tried to tell Merlin it was alright. Nimueh had watched them grow up with each other. She knew threatening one would get the other to do as they were told. It had worked with Arthur already and now it was working with Merlin as he let her pull him back another step.

Merlin didn't turn until Nimueh had dragged him out of sight. Arthur tried pulling against the ties around his hands but it was no use. Nimueh had secured them tightly. He tried kicking out with his feet instead, hoping the noise would attract someone's attention. Who would be in this part of the forest, Arthur had no idea. But that was no use either. He couldn't reach the other side of the cage with his feet – there was nothing for him to strike out again. Still, that didn't stop him from struggling and Arthur was panting with the effort of trying to free himself.

After a while, Arthur thought he heard a noise. He went still, his heart beating hard. All was silent. But then he heard it again – a voice crying out in the language of magic. But it wasn't Nimueh's voice. It was Merlin's. Arthur twisted the best he could, straining to see where his friend had vanished. He didn't have to look for long. Merlin came sprinting back into the clearing, his eyes wide and a smear of blood running from his nose. Arthur knew that was a sign he had used too much magic and he tried to call out in concern. All that escaped him was a muffled noise, but Merlin quickly ran over to the cage.

His fingers made short work of pulling away the straps around Arthur's wrists. Arthur himself then yanked the gag free, twisting and clutching at the bars.

"What happened?" He demanded. Merlin met his eyes but quickly looked away again. He didn't answer as he rounded the cage and lifted his hand, aiming it at the door.

" _Aliese!"_ He cried and the door swung open. Arthur hurried across and dropped to the ground, thankful that he could move again. Merlin made to step away, but Arthur caught his arm.

"What happened?" He repeated in a softer tone. "Where's Nimueh?"

"In the cave," Merlin mumbled. His fingers were twisting at the bottom of his shirt. Recognising his friend's uncertainty, Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. Merlin was trembling under his touch and Arthur squeezed gently.

"Merlin?"

"She took me to the cave," Merlin began. He twisted around to look the way he had come from. "But I refused to look. I don't want to see the future, Arthur. No one should have that much power."

Arthur knew what Merlin wasn't saying. The teenager didn't want to see a future where he had coerced Arthur into something he didn't want to do.

"She grew angry with me. Told me I had to look or she would whip you. I pushed her and ran. I… I used magic to collapse the entrance of the cave."

Considering the blood coming from Merlin's nose, Arthur believed that this cave held powerful magic. But if Merlin had only collapsed the entrance, then they had no time to lose. Even if Nimueh had been knocked out by the falling debris, it would only take her seconds to clear herself a path to freedom once she regained her wits. Arthur tightened the hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"We have to go," he said quietly, his voice soft and urgent. "If she finds us again… Merlin, I have no idea what she will do. She wants me to kill the king."

Merlin paled even further but his eyes shone with determination. He shrugged off Arthur's hand and began walking away from the clearing in the opposite direction to the cave.

"We have to get back to Ealdor."

"It's too dangerous." Arthur shook his head as he spoke, but he moved after Merlin anyway. This time, it was Merlin who spun to face him, eyes burning with anger.

"My mother is there, Arthur. You might not have parents who care about you, but I do. I will not let anything happen to her because we ran."

Arthur flinched as if Merlin had struck him. Merlin instantly clapped a hand over his mouth as he realised what he had said.

"Arthur, I… I didn't…" His words were barely audible behind his palm but Arthur forced himself to smile. It was tight and strained, but it was all he could manage right now.

"You're right," he said. "You're completely right, we have to go back there."

"What about the knights?"

"Maybe it's time for me to stop hiding," Arthur mused thoughtfully. Merlin lowered his hand but Arthur started walking off before his friend had the chance to say anything else. He knew Merlin hadn't meant that. He was fifteen; it was only natural that he was going to be worried for his mother. He was also right. Arthur didn't have anyone to care for him…anyone apart from Merlin and Hunith. This was his fault, meaning it was his responsibility to make sure she was safe. If that meant finally confronting his father, then so be it.

The pair of them walked fast, silence hanging between them. It wasn't an awkward one though. Arthur wondered if they had the slightest chance of making it back to the village in time before the knights closed in on its inhabitants. Nimueh had travelled through the night by horse and Arthur knew it would be quicker to ride. But neither he nor Merlin had enough experience on horseback and falling off and twisting an ankle would lose them even more time. They had to keep moving and on foot seemed to be the only solution.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice cracked through the silence after nearly an hour of walking had passed. Arthur glanced at him to see his face was still pale and his lips dry. Arthur knew the feeling. Neither of them had eaten or drunk for hours.

"What?"

"Are you really going to confront the king?"

Arthur paused, running a hand through his hair in distraction. His head was still pounding and he had never felt so exhausted. But his mind was made up; his decision final.

"Yes. I know the truth of who I am. I can't say that I can be his prince. What do I know about that? But he was prepared to hurt you in order to find me. I can't let anyone else be hurt because of me."

He looked at his friend as he spoke. He couldn't let Merlin be hurt again. He had been pulled into Nimueh's game and their friendship meant he couldn't escape it even if he wanted to. Arthur couldn't let anything else happen to those he cared about just because he was too afraid to face his father.

"You know-," Merlin broke off, chewing his lip. "You know if it doesn't go well, you can always… Well, Mother already sees you like a second son… You can come and stay with us."

Merlin was blushing when he finished speaking. But Arthur didn't notice. He felt tears pricking at his eyes and realised his previous thoughts had been right. Merlin and Hunith _were_ the only people who still cared about him. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled until the boy stumbled closer to him. Then Arthur pulled him into a hug, saying without words what that had meant to him. It only lasted a few seconds before he roughly shoved Merlin away again, rubbing his knuckles into his scalp.

"Hey," Merlin protested. Indignation was in both his voice and his eyes and he shoved Arthur back. Arthur pretended to stumble dramatically and it had the desired effect as Merlin laughed. They continued walking, but Arthur knew the silence between them was easier than before. Arthur didn't know where they were – he had never been this far into the forest before. But Merlin kept steering them and Arthur had a feeling his magic was leading them back home. Arthur had always trusted Merlin's magic; he wasn't going to start doubting it now.

It was mid-morning when Arthur stopped again. Merlin followed suit. But when Merlin opened his mouth to ask why they had stopped, Arthur reacted. Slapping his hand over Merlin's mouth, he proceeded to drag his friend from the path and into the undergrowth to one side. Merlin shrugged him off, glaring as thorns scratched them through their clothing.

"Now what?" He hissed, keeping his voice low. Arthur might trust Merlin's magic, but Merlin trusted his instincts.

"Can you hear that?"

Merlin listened for a moment. Then the colour drained from his face. There was no denying the sound of hooves. But it wasn't coming from behind them. It was from the path ahead.

"It could be nothing," Merlin said uncertainly. Arthur listened for a few seconds longer and heard a second set. He shook his head.

"Ealdor is the closest village, I'm sure of it. And we only have one horse."

"What do we do?"

" _You_ -," Arthur poked his friend in the chest to add emphasis, "stay here." He scrambled back to his feet and stepped out into the path. "I'll find out."

"Arthur, no."

Arthur set off at a run while Merlin still tried to free himself from the bush. If these were approaching knights, he couldn't let them take Merlin a second time. He didn't have to move far before he caught a glimpse of red through the trees. Knowing it was a cloak, Arthur slowed to a walk and caught his breath. His run had made him feel dizzy and he knew he had no way of defending himself. A cry went up and Arthur knew he had been seen.

That was when Merlin crashed into his back and almost knocked him off his feet.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed, grabbing Merlin's shoulders as he turned in order to keep them both upright. He groaned at the look on Merlin's face though. The warlock was not about to back down – nor be left behind, it seemed.

"They've seen you as well," Merlin said simply. Arthur stared at him. That hadn't crossed his mind. But it was too late to send Merlin away. The sound of horses were closer now and Arthur knew these men knew the forest better than he and Merlin did. They were taking hidden paths, doubling around behind them. Arthur knew they were surrounded.

"Stay quiet and let me do the talking," he muttered. It was the only thing he could think of now. There wasn't time to come up with a plan, for the first of the horsemen burst into view. Arthur swallowed hard as the rest appeared within seconds. All had their swords drawn and the boys were surrounded by a ring of steel.

"It's the sorcerer!" One cried in surprise. Arthur felt Merlin stumble into him and turned to see his friend trying to avoid a sword. He was pale and shaking. Arthur drew himself up to his full height and pulled Merlin closer to him.

"Don't touch him." His voice was calm and cool. It was the opposite of what he was feeling, but Arthur's shoulders squared as the men looked at him in surprise.

"I don't think you are one to be telling us what to do, boy," one sneered. Arthur knew he hadn't been recognised yet. His heart thudding hard in his chest, he looked the man in the eye.

"I am Arthur," he said boldly. "I am the missing prince of Camelot and unless you want me to have you executed, you will do as I say and leave him alone."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Arthur heard Merlin suck in a sharp breath beside him and knew the speech had taken him by surprise as well. There was no going back now, but Arthur didn't think there had been a choice. He had to protect Merlin.

One of the men swung himself down from his horse. He took a few steps towards them, visibly looking Arthur up and down. He didn't seem to know what to think.

"You need to come with us, Sire," he eventually muttered. Arthur only just stopped himself from looking around to see who they were addressing, realising at the last moment it was him.

"Very well," he said. He lifted his chin challengingly. "But Merlin comes with me and no one hurts him."

"That's for the king to decide." The man shifted uncomfortably, clearly not being sure what he was supposed to do. He eventually gave some sort of signal and the steel disappeared as the men sheathed their swords. The man gestured towards his horse.

"You can take my mount, Sire."

"I'd rather walk." Arthur didn't want to admit he was worried he would only fall off in his exhausted state.

"But…"

"I said: I would rather walk." Arthur didn't blink as the man looked at him. But then the knight sighed and clapped his hands. As one, all of the men dismounted. Arthur flushed, realising they couldn't ride while their supposed prince was walking. He should have thought it through.

"Hey!" Merlin's voice made him spin around and Arthur stepped forward with a snarl. Two of the men had seized the warlock's arms and were binding his hands behind his back. Arthur made to take another step and another two knights stepped between them. Their hands rested on their swords and Arthur froze.

"What are you doing? You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"And we're not, My Lord. But he is a known sorcerer, we cannot take the chance."

"He is a boy!" Arthur cried. He made to shove past the knights, only for their grip to shift from their swords to his arms. Although there was nothing tight about their hold, Arthur knew if he continued to argue like this then he was potentially making it worse for both of them. He relaxed, taking a step back and saw the knights exchanged relieved looks. Clearly they were concerned how the king would react if they had to drag back his missing heir bound in the same way as a known sorcerer.

"I stay next to him," Arthur declared, locking eyes with the man that seemed to be in charge. He looked unsure, then seemed to realise Arthur would not back down. He gave a short nod and the knights drew back. Arthur planted himself by Merlin's side.

As the order was given to move out, the two boys looked at each other. Arthur attempted to smile reassuringly. He wasn't sure it worked. He had promised to keep Merlin safe from the king and once again his friend was bound and being taken before the man. But Arthur hoped his presence would be enough to stop anything happening. And if they ran, would being found by Nimueh be any better?

It didn't take long until Merlin's feet were tripping over themselves. Arthur ended up holding onto his arm in order to keep him upright. It didn't help that he could feel himself stumbling as well. They hadn't eaten, they hadn't drunk and they had barely slept. Arthur wasn't sure whether they were going to make it to be presented to the king or not.

Merlin suddenly tripped again and Arthur felt himself lurch as he tried to keep the boy on his feet. But then one of the knights stepped closer and took Merlin's other arm. Arthur's words of warning died on his lips when he saw the hold was gentle.

"Are you two alright?" The man asked softly. He didn't look to be much older than them although he was significantly taller. Arthur nodded and at the same time, Merlin shook his head. The knight looked amused. Arthur sighed.

"We haven't rested all night," he admitted quietly. He wasn't going to go into what had happened, but he knew they both needed to eat. The knight nodded.

"Here." He reached down to his belt and unhooked a water-skin, passing it over to Arthur. Arthur took it and took a long draught. Awkwardly, he held it to Merlin's lips and somehow they managed to get some in his mouth as well as splashing down his front. Merlin shot him such an annoyed look that Arthur would have laughed if it had been any other occasion. As it was, he smiled and knew by Merlin's answering grin that had been what his friend intended.

"Have you eaten?" The knight asked and Arthur shook his head, eyes on the floor. He felt ashamed of his own weakness. This was hardly how he had imagined meeting the king. But the knight then proceeded to hand over strips of meat for the pair of them.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the authority to untie him."

"We'll manage," Arthur said shortly. He didn't want people too close to Merlin. But then he softened as he chewed. "Thank you."

"Leon," the man said.

"Arthur. This is Merlin."

"I know," Leon said with a smile. "The pair of you have managed to cause quite a stir in our camp already and the king hasn't even met you yet."

"What's he like?" Arthur asked, feeding Merlin some of the meat as they walked. It was a miracle neither of them fell over, but Leon's hand was still resting on Merlin's arm. "The king?"

"He's… He's the king." Leon flushed as he spoke but Arthur didn't push him for more. A knight who couldn't immediately say what was good about their leader was an honest one. But it made Arthur's stomach churn. How was he supposed to keep Merlin safe from the man who was apparently his father if his own knights were wary of him?

"Don't worry," Arthur murmured. "I promised I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I stand by that. Alright?"

Merlin caught his eye and nodded. Arthur could see the trust in his gaze. Leon pretended he hadn't heard anything and Arthur wondered if they had found themselves a potential ally.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you so much once again - especially those I cannot respond directly too. Only one more chapter after this one, so I really hope you enjoy it._

* * *

They walked for the rest of the morning. Arthur's nerves slowly disappeared as he chatted with Leon and Merlin. Despite having his hands tied and being led to a man who would have him executed given the chance, Merlin seemed in a good mood. Arthur knew he was faking it though; the small frown on the bridge of Merlin's nose was betraying him to Arthur. Merlin was behaving because if he didn't, the only person it could be taken out on was his mother. If he was honest, that was the reason why Arthur kept putting one foot in front of the other as well. Nimueh might not have been a parent to him, but Ealdor was his home. He had to make sure nothing happened to the people living there.

But as the sound of a camp reached them from up ahead, Arthur faltered. He cast a nervous glance at Merlin. Merlin returned it, but there wasn't anything either of them could say to reassure the other. Arthur had no idea what they were walking in on and he stepped closer to Merlin. Feeling the pressure of the boy's arm against his helped Arthur pull himself together. He swallowed hard. The knights had come after them because he was the prince. He was going to have to start acting like one if they were going to survive this.

Although Arthur thought of himself as a man, he felt like a small boy as they entered the camp. Knights were everywhere. Some seemed on patrol, some standing in groups talking. Others were seeing to the horses while more sparred together. Merlin gulped but Arthur's eyes were drawn by their weapons and the expert way they handled them. If Galahad had never discovered Arthur's identity, Arthur himself might be able to perform some of these tricks by now.

Their escort dispersed. A few took the horses and walked off without another glance. One turned to face Arthur.

"I shall inform the king of your arrival, Sire."

"Why can't we do that?"

The knight chuckled and Arthur stared in confusion. He didn't understand what he had said that was so amusing. But then the man walked off and Arthur made to take a step after him.

"It's better if you wait," Leon said quietly. He kept hold of Merlin's arm and led them into the tent behind them. Leon followed them and Arthur realise they hadn't just stopped at a random point in the camp: they had been led to this tent. As soon as Leon stepped away from Merlin, Arthur walked forward and pulled away the restraints from his wrists. Merlin shot him a grateful smile as he eased his shoulders and rubbed his wrists.

"You can't…" Leon trailed off, looking uncertain as he glanced between the two of them.

"I'll tell them it was me," Arthur said. "You won't get in trouble. But if you want to tie him up, you'll have to bind me too or I'm just going to free him every time."

Leon opened his mouth, but no words escaped him. He sighed, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I'll stand guard outside then."

He stalked out and Merlin gave a small laugh. "Something tells me you shouldn't have done that."

"I don't care," Arthur retorted angrily. "They can't leave you tied up like some sort of criminal. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I have magic, Arthur." Merlin put a hand on his arm, but Arthur shrugged him off and began pacing the tent.

"That shouldn't be a good enough reason to treat someone like that," he muttered under his breath. Merlin either didn't hear him or ignored him as he sat down on the ground with a sigh. After a moment, Arthur followed suit. He couldn't ignore how much his feet were aching. Arthur gently nudged his arm against Merlin's.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this," he said.

"It's hardly your fault," Merlin retorted. There was such conviction in his voice that Arthur almost believed him. Then he shook his head.

"It is. If I hadn't challenged her…if I hadn't been out there watching the knights that morning, they would have never come across us."

"Arthur…" Merlin turned to face him and Arthur realised he looked older than fifteen. "If it wasn't now, it would have happened another time. We had already regained your memories after Nimueh's magic. You can't pretend to be someone you're not forever, you know."

"I know." Arthur looked at his feet as he spoke, avoiding Merlin's gaze. "But is this the type of person I want to be? What if he is as bad as they say?"

"Then you'll still have me." Arthur looked at his friend, holding Merlin's gaze for a moment and smiling until Merlin knew how much he appreciated his words. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Oh lucky me."

"Shut up. You'd be dead without me."

"You'd be safe without me."

"Maybe. But I doubt it. Without you, I would have had to stay with Will. Imagine how much trouble I would have been in then?"

Arthur knew Merlin was trying to make him feel better. Rather than undermine his attempts, Arthur laughed at Merlin's words but didn't say anything. The silence stretched on between them and Arthur knew, despite his attempts to sound brave, Merlin was terrified. But Arthur felt like a terrible friend because he had no idea what he could say in order to make him feel better.

Merlin eventually opened his mouth to say something. But a noise from outside the tent caught Arthur's attention first and he hissed for Merlin to be quiet as he climbed to his feet. Merlin followed suit. By the time the drapes of the tent were pulled back, both young men were standing. Arthur lifted his chin as the same knight from before walked in. Then he dropped it again as someone followed him in. Arthur stumbled back a step and narrowly avoided standing on Merlin's toe. Merlin had clearly stepped directly behind him.

The king was a formidable man. It wasn't his physical appearance that made Arthur tremble. It was the aura surrounding him. He moved with authority, a man used to getting his own way with no questions asked.

But his eyes were cold. No emotion lingered there, even as his gaze fell on Arthur. They were eyes that had seen too much, a man who had been through too much during his time as king. Arthur knew that wasn't true though, even as the thought flickered through his mind. It wasn't his entire reign that had weighed down on the king. Just the last seventeen years. Ever since Arthur had gone missing. He knew Camelot had no queen, it never had. He assumed she must have died when he was a baby.

"I…" Arthur had absolutely no idea what to say. The king strode forward, not pausing until he had taken Arthur's chin in his hand. Arthur's hands scrunched into fists as Uther tilted his head first one way, then the other. Arthur felt like his very soul was being examined and it took all of his courage not to shift. Hearing Merlin's fast breathing behind him helped. He was the only one who could stop the king from killing Merlin. He had to stay strong.

"You have her eyes," the king breathed. Arthur blinked in surprise. His voice had been soft, heavy with emotion. Arthur forced himself to look the king – his father – in the eye. As soon as he did so though, it was as if the shields came back down over the man's expression and he dropped his hand from Arthur's face.

"Gentlemen." He turned to face his knights. This time, his hand fell on Arthur's shoulder. The grip was biting and strong, his nails digging in as he forced Arthur to step forward. "We have done it. The missing heir has been returned. Camelot has a prince once more."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably as every knight suddenly dropped to their knees in front of him. He stared at the floor rather than meet their gaze. He had dreamed for years – ever since Merlin had removed the block around his mind – what it would be like to be a prince. He expected it to feel wonderful. He was one of the few men who had enough power to change the things that were unjust. But now it had come to it, he felt like a small child and found himself wishing Hunith was there. It wasn't Nimueh he wanted, but the woman who knew how to make him feel better in any situation.

His head twisted around until he could meet Merlin's frightened gaze. His hands were twisting in the bottom of his shirt and Arthur knew he was just waiting for the king to notice him. But when Arthur caught his eye, he could see respect shining there and Merlin gave a small smile. He dipped his head in acknowledgement to Arthur and for the first time, Arthur smiled in response. He turned back to find Uther was watching him. The king's gaze slid past Arthur and onto Merlin. His expression hardened further.

"Seize him! Secure him in the iron shackles again until I can deal with him properly."

"No." Arthur wrenched himself free of his father's grip. He stood directly in front of Merlin. All his fear disappeared. If he couldn't protect his friends, then he didn't want to be a prince at all. "He's my friend."

"He has magic. He is an enemy."

"He's a friend. He's saved my life more times than I can count. If you want to arrest him, you'll have to arrest me too."

"Done. Secure the prince."

"No!"

There was nothing Arthur could do. Knights swarmed to them and Arthur felt his arms being seized. He heard Merlin cry out.

"Don't hurt him!" Arthur yelled, struggling for all he was worth. There was the sound of scuffle before Merlin cried out and Arthur knew he too was fighting to get away. Arthur had never seen Merlin so terrified than when he had arrived back at the cottage after being freed from those restraints. Arthur refused to stand by and let Merlin be treated like this. Nimueh had made it quite clear that he wouldn't be able to become king without Merlin by his side. Arthur believed her. Without Merlin, he didn't know what he was doing here, what he was fighting for.

He went limp in the knights hold. They loosened their grip accordingly and Arthur acted. He dropped to the floor, his hand wrapping around the hilt of one of their swords. It slid free from its scabbard as he dropped and Arthur carefully held it out of the way as he dropped into a roll. He came to his feet directly in front of Merlin, driving back the knights with the point of the sword. They had expected two village teenagers. The look on their faces at the expert way Arthur was handling the sword made him grin. He forced them back and then twirled the weapon around his hand, holding it out in front of him as he sheltered Merlin with his body.

"If you so much as touch him, you'll find yourself without an heir again. And this time, no amount of searching will bring me back."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Arthur said coldly. He forced himself not to look away as he stared the king down. "Then maybe you forget who raised me."

It was a long-shot. But he had heard the way Nimueh had spoken about the king. She hated him with a passion. She had taken him from his father when he had been a baby. The fact Uther hadn't been able to find him until now meant Arthur was sure more magic had been at work than he had been aware of. Uther must hate Nimueh as she hated him. He also feared her.

Arthur knew his challenge had worked. The king nodded sharply before turning on his heel.

"The prince is to be guarded," he called. He disappeared out of the tent without another backwards glance. One of the knights pulled the sword free from Arthur's hand and they all left. But Arthur could hear armour chinking and knew they were taking up position all around the tent. There was no way out.

"Could you make them look the other way?" He asked Merlin. His friend was trembling but Merlin forced himself to take a deep breath.

"I could. But what would be the point, Arthur? Where would we go that he wouldn't follow even if we did make it out of the camp? You said it yourself; you can't always pretend to be someone you're not."

"But I can't let him hurt you!" Arthur cried, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Merlin's hand resting gently on his arm made him jump, but Merlin smiled softly."

"It's my destiny to protect you, not the other way around. He won't hurt me."

"How can you be sure?"

"He wants you, Arthur. He wants a willing and eager heir. If he hurts me, he would have to have you guarded for the rest of your life for you not to make good on that promise and disappear. He doesn't want that. It's not good for a kingdom."

"When did you get so smart?" Arthur asked, giving a shaky laugh. Merlin was right – as usual. Uther wanted him willing and obedient. He wouldn't risk losing his heir all over again over one sorcerer.

"You forget who my teacher was," Merlin said. His voice was just as soft, but his words hit Arthur like a blow. He had used Nimueh to make Uther listen to him. But Merlin potentially knew her better than Arthur did. She had only raised Arthur. She had taught Merlin everything he knew about magic.

"What do you think she will do once she escapes?" Arthur asked softly, sitting down. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top. He didn't care how young it made him look. It was how he felt. Merlin shrugged, sitting down next to him and curling up into a ball.

"If she wants you to kill the king, then she has to want you to be here. Maybe she'll leave us alone."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I'd like to," Merlin said. Arthur didn't answer; he didn't have anything to say to that. But the silence that stretched between them wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, Arthur felt so reassured to have Merlin by his side it didn't take long until his eyes started flickering. He had missed a lot of sleep lately and the strain of what was going on was beginning to take its toll. When he next glanced at Merlin, his friend's eyes were shut and he was breathing softly. That was enough for Arthur to also give in to the pull of sleep.

It was dark when he awoke. For a moment, he wasn't sure what had drawn him from his slumber. His hand wrapped over the stiff muscles in his neck as he sat up. Then he recognised the sound reaching his ears. People were fighting outside of the tent, voices letting out an occasional shout. Arthur nudged Merlin with his toe.

"Wake up," he hissed. He crawled to the entrance, drawing back the flap in order to see what was going on. Knights were battling barely a few paces from him and Arthur drew back sharply.

"She's here."

"Did you see her?" Merlin sat up, yawning as he did so. Arthur shook his head.

"I didn't need to. I've fought against her magical creations since Galahad left. It's what she used to train me. She's here."

"What do we do?" Merlin asked. His voice sounded young and frightened. Arthur felt a stab of guilt over dragging him into this. He stopped his thoughts there. It wasn't his fault. It was Nimueh's.

"She'll probably go for the king," Arthur mused. "She wants him dead. We could slip away."

"You're going nowhere," a cold voice said. Arthur turned to see the king entering the tent. More knights and guards took up position outside. Arthur swallowed hard.

"I don't belong here," Arthur said. "Please… Just let us go."

He thought meeting his father would have been a wonderful thing. He could finally discover his true heritage and know who he was. But now he wished he had never known. There was no warmth in Uther's face. He wasn't seeing Arthur as his son, but just his heir. A piece his kingdom needed, nothing more and nothing less.

"And where would you run back to, Arthur?"

Arthur whirled around. Nimeuh had materialised the other side of the tent. Magic was sparking from her fingertips and her face was aglow with power.

"You," Uther snarled. He moved forward. But he only made it a pace before Nimueh flung out her hand and he was thrown to one side. He hit the ground hard. Arthur made to go to his side, to make sure she hadn't killed the king with one blow. But magic wrapped around him and he couldn't move.

"It has to be you, Arthur," Nimueh said softly. "If you're to become king, you must kill him yourself."

"Never," Arthur spat. "I'm not a killer."

"If you will not do it willingly, I will force you."

To Arthur's horror, he could feel his body move forward a step. But that was all. Merlin had drawn himself up to his full lanky height, stepping in front of Arthur and shielding him from Nimueh's magic. Arthur glanced once more at the king to see his eyes already fluttering. Knowing the man would be fine, he drew his attention back to the scene in front of him.

"Enough." Merlin said quietly, but his voice was filled with authority in a way Arthur had never heard. "You've failed, Nimueh. No matter what you have tried to do to him, Arthur is not a killer."

"And how would you know, little warlock? Your friendship blinds you. You've hero-worshipped him since you first met."

Arthur started in surprise, glancing at Merlin. There was a blush working up his neck – indicating Nimueh was right – but he didn't look around at Arthur.

"I don't care. You still won't force him to kill anyone."

"Oh? And who will stop me? You?" A fireball appeared in Nimueh's hand and Arthur instinctively took a step back. He had been at the mercy of Nimueh's magic for his whole life. That was what scared him. It had always made him do as he was told as a child. Would it really be any different now?

"Yes." Merlin spoke with confidence. A movement behind Arthur made him glance around to see the king trying to sit up. His gaze was locked on the two sorcerers and Arthur turned back. Nimueh sneered, her lip curling as her palm shot out and the fireball hurtled towards Merlin. Arthur gave a warning cry, but it wasn't needed. Merlin's own hand lifted and the fire disappeared before it hit anything. Although Arthur was impressed, the colour drained from Nimueh's face.

"That's not possible. I never taught you that. You need incantations."

"I don't."

Another fireball left Nimueh and Merlin brushed it aside like it was a troublesome fly.

"I've always wondered why you insist it was my destiny to be with Arthur. Not yours. You are strong enough to get him to do what you want. But you've always insisted it was me. I helped Arthur remove the block you put on his mind. That was when I realised."

"Merlin?" Arthur edged forward, not being sure what his friend was talking about. Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Arthur and Uther gasped. Merlin's eyes were flooded with gold but he looked in complete control.

"I'm stronger than you, Nimueh. You will not harm Arthur because you would have to go through me first. And we both know you can't do that."

"Really?" Malice was dancing over Nimeuh's features. "I teach you everything you know. I give you a chance at life rather than the bastard son of a peasant woman-,"

Merlin flinched and Arthur instinctively put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He moved to stand by Merlin's side.

"You made me believe I was the same," Arthur said. He knew he couldn't let Merlin fight this alone.

"I would have given you the world, Arthur. Merlin would have helped you. You are both destined for so much more than this."

"You wouldn't have given me the world. You wanted me to kill for it!" Arthur cried. He knew he owed Nimueh everything – even the fact that he was alive. She could have killed him as a baby rather than raised him. And that thought scared him. He had no idea how he felt about the woman standing in front of him. She was the closest thing to a mother he had known, apart from Hunith. But when a small dagger appeared in her hand, Arthur swallowed.

"We shall see," Nimueh replied silky. She threw the dagger with precision and Arthur immediately dove in its path. He didn't know what he thought about the king – his true father – yet. But he did know it would only mean war for Camelot if the man died and Arthur wasn't about to let that happen.

"No!" But nor was Merlin about to let him die. The knife grazed his side before falling with a clatter to the ground. Arthur also crashed down to the ground, right in front of the king. He heard the man's sharp intake of breath but Arthur was already scrambling upright.

"Merlin!" His cry was too late though. It had been a trick. Nimueh had known how they would both react and in order to save him, Merlin had moved his gaze from the witch. She hooked a foot around his ankles. Merlin was clumsy on the best of days. He stood no chance as she jerked her foot. He crashed down to the ground, hard. Arthur knew by the soft groan that filled the air as Merlin arched before lying back he was stunned at the very least. Unable to defend himself from the fireball that was once again forming in her hand.

Arthur ran forward, planting himself firmly between his friend and his guardian.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me." He had never felt so certain about anything in his life. Nimueh looked at him, her expression full of disappointment.

"You're destined for so much more."

"Not at the cost of my friend," Arthur said. His voice was quiet but full of confidence.

"I taught you how to hold your ground," she murmured. Regret was in her tone and Arthur only had time to gasp before a ball of air hit him in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. He hit the ground next to Merlin. Winded, there was nothing he could do as Nimueh came to stand over them. Merlin was barely conscious from his fall; Arthur knew there would be no one to save them this time.

"If you refuse to take your place as the rightful king, if you refuse to do what I tell you too…" Once again, magic sparked from Nimueh's fingers. "Then I have no further use for you. For either of you. I should have done this years ago."

Arthur stared up at her. "All these years… I was nothing more than a tool to you? You never cared about me?"

"Care about you? The son of Uther Pendragon? I think not. I should have drowned you at birth and saved myself the trouble."

The magic grew brighter and Arthur was hypnotised by it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the death that was about to come racing towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Here we are, the final chapter! I hope you like it. Thank you so much for those of you who have stuck with me during this story. I'm really glad you enjoyed it and thank you so so much for those who have let me know what you thought!_

 _Hope you enjoy this final chapter!_

* * *

Arthur flinched, looking away. Squeezing his eyes shut, he twisted his head to one side before opening them again, making sure Nimueh wasn't in his eyeline. He pressed his palms against the floor, preparing to rise. He knew it wasn't going to work though. He was still winded from the fall. Even if he could move out of the way, it wouldn't help. He had stepped in the way to save Merlin; he wasn't going to abandon his friend now.

"Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon." Nimueh's voice was cold, anger coursing through it. Arthur knew why. For the last seventeen years, she had raised him, trained him to take his place as her puppet king. In a few days, he had undermined everything she had wanted for him. Arthur wasn't afraid though. He would rather die than be forced to kill someone. He wasn't a king. He didn't know how to be. Camelot needed his father. Arthur raised his chin defiantly and stared at Nimueh. This was his choice and he was not about to die cowering like a child.

The first bit of magic left her fingers. Despite himself, Arthur cried out as searing pain shot through his body. He heard a surprised gasp, but fog was descending on his mind and he didn't realise where it had come from. But then the pain was easing, trickling away. It took a moment before it receded completely and Arthur took in a great shuddering breath as he tried to control the trembling in his limbs. Just as he managed it, an audible thud filled the air. This time, Arthur knew it was Merlin's shocked gasp he heard. Glancing at his friend, Arthur saw he was open mouthed, staring at where Nimueh had been standing.

Arthur turned that way himself. It wasn't Nimueh standing there though but Uther. A drawn sword was in his hand and an expression of fury on his face. Arthur noticed the sword was blood-stained.

"You've taken my son from me once," he said. His voice was trembling with suppressed emotion. "I will not let you do it again."

Arthur swallowed, his gaze lowering. He already knew what he was about to see. The dark stain on the sword told him that. But he looked down. Nimueh was crumbled at Uther's feet. Blood was pooling around her. Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat and he scrambled towards her. He expected Uther to stop him, but no one interfered as he knelt by Nimueh's side. He reached out to her but her skin was already cold. Her eyes were open; glassy and filmed with death. Arthur knew he was too late.

The woman who had raised him was gone. Killed by his father. Who had done it to protect him. Arthur slowly looked up to find Uther watching him closely.

"Evil like her cannot be reasoned with, Arthur. I couldn't allow her to take you from me again."

Arthur vaguely nodded, but it felt like another was in control of his body. A loud ringing noise was growing in his ears and he was trembling. The aftermath of Nimueh's magic was still racing through his body and confronted with the body of the woman who had kept him safe all these years was overwhelming him. Arthur wasn't sure if he was going to faint or throw up.

A cool hand on his shoulder forced him to take a breath. Merlin had managed to sit up, his eyes shadowed with the pain of hitting the ground so hard.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly. Arthur shrugged off his hand.

"Don't be. She was going to kill us both."

"She cared for you."

"After what she just said? I don't think so." Arthur knew – deep down – that Merlin was right. It hadn't always been fear, punishment and lessons with Nimueh. He had grown up exploring the world with Merlin at his side. She wouldn't have granted him that freedom if some part of her didn't care. But thinking like that hurt. It was easier to imagine that she hated him, that she would have indeed killed him right here and now without batting an eyelid. He could hate her in return if he held onto the last few words she had said to him… And hate was easier to deal with than the utter confusion racing through Arthur's mind.

"Arthur…"

Arthur stood up. He had to. He couldn't stay down here. He drew himself up to his full height, refusing to look at the body. Instead, he locked eyes with his father.

"If you want me as your prince, then you won't lift a finger or give an order that results in Merlin being hurt."

"Those are you terms?" Unless Arthur was mistaken, there was a hint of respect in the man's voice. Arthur nodded.

"Those are my terms. No reparations are to come against the villagers either. They didn't know who I was. They kept me safe."

Arthur knew he couldn't run. What would he be running to? There was nothing left for him in a small village now he knew the truth of who he was. His first thought upon finding out had been that he had the power to change things. If he ran from that, then he was a coward if not worse. He could make things better for those who use magic. But he had to face his destiny to do that. He had to take his place in Camelot.

"Very well." Uther watched him closely. "As I witnessed myself the boy protecting you, he shall be allowed to live. But I have conditions of my own."

His gaze snapped to Merlin and Arthur took a step closer to his friend. But Merlin didn't need him. He lifted his own chin, staring at the king impassively.

"You do not use magic. The only times you are allowed to touch your power is to protect the prince. Is that understood?"

Merlin didn't answer. There was a frown on his face and Arthur knew why. How would the king know? When Arthur voiced that thought out-loud, however, Uther smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

"I agreed the boy would be unharmed. But if you think I'm letting a child that powerful remain in Cendred's kingdom, then you need to think again. He's coming with us."

Merlin sucked in a sharp breath and Arthur could see he had gone pale. He didn't know what to say though. If the alternative was Merlin being killed, then Arthur didn't see what choice they had.

"Fine," Merlin retorted. Arthur glanced at the king, then stepped in front of Merlin, turning his back on his face.

"What about your mother?"

"Come on, Arthur. After everything we've been through, after every time Nimueh told me it is my destiny to help you become king… Do you really think I'm going to let you go without me?"

"But…" Arthur was touched more than words could say. The thought of going to Camelot alone terrified him. But the idea of Merlin by his side made him feel like he could take on any challenges the future threw at him. That didn't mean he could ask his friend to make such a sacrifice.

"But nothing. Ealdor isn't big enough for me, you know that. We've always done everything together, I'm not letting you go off on this adventure without me."

Arthur finally smiled, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Thank you."

There was nothing more to be said. Merlin was coming because he felt Arthur needed him too. It had nothing to do with what the king had said. Merlin smiled in response, covering Arthur's hand with his own for a second, gripping onto his wrist in a reassuring gesture that Arthur wasn't in this alone. Then both boys dropped their hands and Arthur turned to stand next to Merlin.

"We agree," he said boldly. "I shall return to Camelot. But we need to go somewhere else first."

"Where?" Suspicion lined Uther's tone. Arthur looked at his father and tried not to shudder over how cold his expression was.

"Home. We're not just going to vanish. I've done that once before in my life and the result is us standing here now. We will return to Ealdor first before coming to Camelot."

"Done." Uther snapped his fingers and knights instantly appeared. They didn't blink at the scene in front of them. Not the body crumbled at their king's feet, nor the two young men standing boldly facing their monarch. It was as if they had been waiting for Uther's signal and Arthur wondered how long they had been standing outside. After all, the magical opponents Nimueh had summoned to keep them busy would have vanished as soon as she had died.

Arthur watched quietly as they hoisted Nimueh into the air and carried her out. Merlin nudged his arm and Arthur forced himself to nod at the unasked question. He was alright. As alright as he was going to get considering the situation they were in. It was only when the body was removed that Uther finally strode from the tent. Arthur felt himself relax, blowing out a long breath and running his fingers through his hair, shoulders slumping.

"I can't believe you agreed not to use magic," he said. He stared at Merlin as his friend gave a cheeky grin.

"Do you know how often Mother has told me not to use my power? I've had plenty of practice using it in secret, Arthur. Let's face it, I've never done as I'm told. Just because he is king doesn't mean he can make me. He's not my king, anyway."

Arthur had nothing to say to that. He could warn Merlin to be careful, but what was the point? They had made it clear one came only with the other. Merlin had given up his life and any chance to remain normal and hidden in order to stay by Arthur's side.

"I'm glad you're here," Arthur muttered, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"I was hardly going to let you do this alone," Merlin retorted. He sat back down, pointedly turning his back on the puddle of blood behind them. Arthur looked at it for a long moment before following suit. That was all that remained of her now. The only hint that a living, breathing and dangerous woman had stood there not even an hour before.

"I can't believe she's gone," Arthur murmured, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them towards his chest. "All these years I've dreamt what it would be like to take my place as Camelot's prince. I guess I always knew she wouldn't see it, not unless I became the killer she wanted. But I never dreamt about killing her, even on the days I hated her."

"Why did you never tell me how she made you feel?"

Arthur shrugged. "Your mother loves you. How did I even begin to explain Nimueh scared me? You wouldn't understand and the older I got, the more ashamed I got."

"You don't have to be afraid any longer," Merlin said softly. "She's gone. Uther did it to protect you. He reacted to stop her from killing you. Whatever his flaws, he cares about you."

"Great," Arthur muttered. He rested his head on his knees. "Will I ever have someone care about me who doesn't have their own agenda?"

"Nope, probably not." There was false cheer to Merlin's voice and Arthur shook his head. He knew his friend was trying to lighten the mood. He gave Merlin a nudge, only for the younger boy to shove him back. Arthur glanced at him.

"You can't do that, I'm your prince now," he muttered. Merlin pretended to deliberate for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah, you're still a prat."

"Hey!" Arthur gave Merlin a firmer push, sending the boy toppling over. Merlin poked his tongue out in response and Arthur smiled. Somehow, he felt they would be able to get through this after all.

MMM

When they entered the village hours later, Arthur's new-found conviction had worn off. Both he and Merlin had refused to ride, meaning the pace had been slow and the knights had clearly been frustrated. The king hadn't accompanied them, but Arthur wasn't surprised. Arthur had given his word and Uther clearly saw enough of himself in his son to know that his word was his bond and Arthur wouldn't break it. It wasn't in his nature. Uther knew they were coming back and had only sent a handful of guards to make sure they were safe. Luckily, Leon had been amongst that number.

But the sight of Knights of Camelot entering the village on foot had sent the majority of the villagers into a panic. They clearly remembered the day years ago when they had been forced to watch – unable to fight back – as raiders had taken everything from them. Their only defence – even if they didn't know it – came in the form of the two young men currently being escorted into the centre of the village. They came to a stop and Merlin fidgeted awkwardly rather than leading the way to his house. The only reason why they had come back was so Hunith knew what had happened to her son rather than Merlin just disappearing. But now they were here, Merlin was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Suddenly, Arthur understood.

"Stay here," he instructed the guards. He started to walk off with his head held high, but it was only when Merlin fell into step with him did Arthur realise it had worked and the knights were staying where he had ordered.

"Thanks," Merlin said breathlessly. "I don't want them to know where my house is. Just in case, you know… the king changes his mind or something."

Arthur nodded. If Uther did decide to punish Hunith for shielding a sorcerer, then Arthur knew not knowing which house was hers would do little to stop him. But it helped set Merlin's mind at ease and Arthur was not going to take that away from his friend. He dropped back, pretending to make sure they weren't being followed. But if he was honest, Arthur was too ashamed to face Hunith. He was the reason why Merlin was leaving, the reason why her son had already been restrained more than once and could have been killed. It was all his fault and he wasn't sure how Hunith would react.

Standing on the path leading to Merlin's front door – a position he had been in many times over the years – Arthur realised he was more worried what Hunith would think of him than what Uther thought. There was something so inherently good about her that Arthur had always been concerned about disappointing her. Merlin clearly had no such worries, for he disappeared into the house without a backwards glance.

Arthur stayed where he was, giving mother and son some privacy. Who knew the next time they would see each other? He also had no intention of hearing Merlin bumble his way through an explanation about what had happened, knowing full well his friend would leave out the worst parts so he didn't scare his mother. Whatever version Merlin had given, it was clearly a short one for not too much time had passed before the door banged open and Hunith stood there. The light from the fire behind her gave her a soft glow and she looked so warm and loving that tears pricked Arthur's eyes. He had never had anyone waiting for him like that.

Whether Hunith sensed his distress or had been coming out to him anyway, Arthur had no idea. But gentle arms suddenly pulled him into a hug and a hand stroked his hair.

"It's alright, Arthur," Hunith soothed. "Everything is going to be alright."

Arthur looked over her shoulder to see Merlin turn his back and walk back into the house. His shoulders were stiff and Arthur was sure he had been crying. Arthur didn't blame him; this house and his mother was all that Merlin had and now he was being forced to walk away from it all because of Arthur. But Merlin disappeared, giving Arthur the privacy he needed to let down his defences and express his emotions over everything that had happened. Despite his dreams of being a prince and what that would entail, Arthur would have given anything for none of this to happen.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into Hunith's shoulder. She pulled back, dabbing his eyes for him and fixing him with a firm look.

"None of this is your fault, Arthur. Remember that. No matter what anyone says, you didn't ask for any of this to happen. Now," she made a visible effort to pull herself together. "You know what a trouble maker Merlin is. I need you to promise to look after him for me?"

Arthur nodded quickly. He wiped his eyes himself with the cuff of his sleeve, taking a deep breath as he tried to follow her lead and be strong.

"I promise. I won't let him get into trouble."

"I'm not sure anyone can stop that," Hunith said drily and Arthur laughed. She smiled at him in response and cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Give us a moment?"

Arthur nodded. When she drew back and turned to enter the house, Arthur moved further down the path. He perched on the small gate. The paint was peeling and Arthur wasn't sure he had ever seen it repainted his entire life. If Merlin came to Camelot with him, who would be here to help out Hunith? Arthur stopped his thoughts before they ran away from him. The king had made it quite clear Merlin had no choice but to come as well. Wishing otherwise wouldn't get him anywhere.

Arthur didn't have long to wait until Merlin reappeared. He was walking fast, storming back towards the knights without a backwards glance. He had a bag thrown loosely over one shoulder. Arthur jumped off the gate and ran after him. He knew Merlin didn't like to show his emotions any more than Arthur did. Not looking back was Merlin's way of stopping himself from breaking down. Arthur quickly fell into step with his friend.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin grunted in response and Arthur didn't push it. They walked in silence towards the knights and Arthur was acutely aware of everyone watching them. The red cloaks came into view and Merlin's shoulders had tensed further when Will suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, taking Merlin by the arm and trying to pull him off to one side. "Merlin, you really don't want to go near them."

The concern in his voice meant Arthur knew he knew about Merlin's magic. It didn't surprise him but he fixed Will with a look that had the other boy glaring challengingly.

"Let him go, Will. We need to go."

"You don't speak for him," Will retorted. "Merlin, what's going on? You were supposed to meet me yesterday and you never showed up."

"I'm sorry," Merlin's voice was choked. "Something happened. Ask my mother, she'll explain it. But I really need to go now."

"With those men? With him?" There was an accusing note in Will's voice as he nodded at Arthur. "You don't have to do anything, Merlin."

If Merlin had had longer to deal with leaving his mother, Arthur knew he would have been able to handle his friend. But right now, Will's words made Merlin's shoulders shake and he glanced away, unable to meet anyone's eyes. Arthur didn't know what to say that wouldn't make things worse.

"We should move off, Sire." The knights had all moved closer and one rested his hand on the hilt of his sword when he saw the defensive stance Will had adopted. Arthur nodded but his eyes were locked on Merlin. He wasn't going to make this harder for his friend than he had to.

" _Sire_? Who do you think you are, someone high and mighty?" Will sneered. Arthur knew they had always had a strange relationship, but the contempt in Will's voice made Arthur flush with anger. He hadn't been through the events of the last few days – the chains, the cage, Nimueh's death – to let Will talk to him like that.

"Everyone's high and mighty compared to you." Arthur stated, meeting Will's gaze challengingly. He heard Merlin let out a sigh of exasperation but Arthur didn't have the chance to say anything else before Will had thrown himself at him. Usually, Arthur would have been able to stand his ground. But he was caught off guard and the pair of them were sent tumbling to the ground. Rolling around in the dirt as he tried to get the upper hand, Arthur forgot about everyone watching. Will straddled him, but Arthur kicked out quickly and reversed their positions. As Arthur rolled on top of the younger boy, hands caught him under the shoulders and hauled him off. For a second, Arthur struggled against the hold before remembering it was a knight who had hold of him and any struggles would be pointless – the man could hold him with ease.

"Enough. You are not a village boy anymore, you are the Prince of Camelot and you will behave as such. The king will hear of this."

"Fine." The hold lessened and Arthur shrugged himself free. "Then tell him. Tell him how much work he has to do before he actually has an heir."

Arthur was angry but he didn't know what at. It wasn't Will – he didn't care enough what Will thought of him to let it affect him in that way. He supposed it was their assumption that he would suddenly know how to act like a prince just because he had met his father. They were in for a nasty shock then, for village life was the only thing that Arthur knew.

" _Prince?"_ Will spat, climbing to his feet. Merlin stepped forward this time, taking Will's arm and whispering quietly in his ear. Arthur couldn't hear what was being said, but Will's eyes went wide and he stared at Arthur in shock. He drew back and looked at Merlin, who nodded. Without a backward glance, Will hurried off in the direction of Hunith's home.

"We should go," Leon said quietly. Out of all of the knights, he looked most amused by the way events had unfolded. He eyed Arthur's clothes. "And possibly find a stream where they can wash."

Arthur glanced down at himself and realised he was covered in dust and dirt. He grimaced, catching Merlin's eye as his friend also looked at him. Merlin snorted in amusement and Arthur felt the tension between the two of them lift.

"Very princely," Merlin teased. Arthur made to make a retort when his eyes fell on Merlin's bag. At least he had belongings to take. Nimueh had burnt the cottage, had destroyed everything Arthur had ever known. The thought was enough for him to realise how much he had lost and Arthur felt himself sway. Merlin's hand on his elbow steadied him.

"Come on," Merlin said quietly. "Let's get out of here."

If it had been one of the knights who had spoken, Arthur would have ignored them. But the fact it was Merlin – the one person who had been through as much as him, if not more – meant Arthur nodded. The two of them glanced at each other and Merlin nodded encouragingly. Arthur returned it before turning on his heel and stalking out of the village. Merlin matched his pace, the knights following behind.

Arthur just hoped things stayed this way. With Merlin by his side, he felt like he could get through this. The idea of handling this on his own made him shudder and quicken his pace. He wanted it to be over and knew that was never going to be an option.

There was no coming back to this life ever again. He had a new calling waiting for him in Camelot.


End file.
